unexpceted love
by McMahon Lover
Summary: Stephanie McMahon falling in love with her best friend Elizabeth DeJesus. but does Elizabeth return Stephanie loves?
1. Chapter 1 cannot stop thinking

Unexpected love

Disclaimers: I do not own any of characters will appearances in this story. They all belong to themselves to the WWE.

Author notes: I do owned several characters that will appearances in this story. This story is completely fiction.

Main character

Stephanie McMahon; 36

Other characters:

Elizabeth DeJesus; 32 my character

Ashley Davis, 6, my character

Chloe Davis 2, my character

Lexie McMahon, 7, my character, and Stephanie daughter.

Linda McMahon

Vince McMahon

Katherina McMahon Cassadine, 39 my character

Nicholas Cassadine, 39, my character

Chapter 1- cannot stop thinking

Stephanie was in her office at Titian Towers attempt to get some works done, but her mind would not let her it kept thinking about her best friend Elizabeth DeJesus. She remembered their very first kiss. She remembered how that first kiss, turned into more kisses and touching too. She remembered how they explored each other so much that night. She remembered how their bodies fit so perfect together.

That night changed everything between them as she sit there just thinking about it she cannot stop thinking about Elizabeth and her body and how it felt to kiss to her and made love to her. All she wants to do now is to kiss her and make love to her over, over again. She needs to know if Elizabeth felt the same way she does.

Stephanie grabs her purse stood up from the chair walk around her desk toward the office door, opening the door and walk out of the office. She walks down the hallway head for the elevator, she push the button for the elevator doors slide open and she step onto the elevator pressing the button for the lobby. The doors slide close and the elevator went down to the lobby.

When the elevator arrives at the lobby, the doors slide open again Stephanie walk out of elevator and then walk out of the building. She walk toward her car, unlocked the door open it and got in the car pull the door close buckle her seatbelt, and put the key in the ignition and start the car.

Stephanie pulls out of her park spot and drove off heading for Elizabeth warehouse where she is supposed to be tonight. Over an hour later Stephanie pulls up to the warehouse parks her car, she unbuckles her seatbelt open the door and step out the car. She closes the door locking the door before walk into the warehouse.

She walks into the warehouse, where one of the workers saw her and told her that Ms. DeJesus was in her office. Stephanie thanks the worker and walk toward the office.

Stephanie knocks the slightly open office door, and Elizabeth looks up to see who was knocking on the door and saw her best friend Stephanie standing there and she smile.

Hi, Stephanie comes on in, Elizabeth says.

Hi, Liz, Stephanie says, walking into the office and close the door behind her.

Elizabeth lean back into her chair fold her arms over her chest, watching Stephanie as she walk over to the desk, she too remembered they one night of passion. Elizabeth looks at Stephanie, and she looked even more beautiful than the last time they were around each other. She was pull out of the trance by Stephanie who was her hand waving in front of her face.

Sorry Steph, Elizabeth says.

Hey that okay, Stephanie says.

What's up, Elizabeth asks.

Oh, nothing much I thought I drop by to see you seeing that I have not seeing you in while. (Liz smile) I know that you have been very busy getting your divorce and everything, Stephanie response

You should know better that divorce could be complicated and hard sometime, she says.

I know, she say.

However, I have to admit my ex-husband did not put up a fight about me getting a divorce, she says, as she stood up from the chair walk over to the bar, and grab a bottle of water.

Really wow, I have to fight hard for my divorce from ex-husband. I guess not all men are same, huh, she say, as Elizabeth opens the water took a sip of water.

You can say that, he cheats not me, so it was pretty to get the divorce. Everything else is being iron out, she says.

Liz you mean tell me he is argues with you over the girls, she asks.

Yes and No, I decide to playing hardball with him, over the girls, she response

Good for you Liz, she says.

Thanks Steph. In addition, he is now seeing the woman.

What? That bastard cannot wait for the ink to dry before he began seeing her, Stephanie says, seething with angry over Eric boldness to begun dating the woman.

Apparently, so, now, things have become more complicated because of his new girlfriend and I have made it very clear that I do not what his new slutty girlfriend around when the girls are visiting him, and of course, he does not like my demands, Elizabeth says, and Stephanie was not surprise, but she felt bad for Liz.

Well to bad for him Liz, you have every right to make demands that you do not want his slutty girlfriend around girls. The girls have one mother that is you no one else, Stephanie says.

I know, Steph, but Eric think differently, and I have a feeling that this slut is telling him not to like my demands about her being there when the girls are visiting him, Elizabeth says.

Who is she? She is a no body Liz, she a warm body for Eric, Stephanie says, as Elizabeth smile she love Stephanie boldness to speak her mind.

You are right Steph she is a warm body for Eric. In addition, who to say that he will not cheat on her, soon than later, Elizabeth says

That is so true Liz, I always say once cheat always a cheat, Stephanie says

How my goddaughter Lexie doing, Elizabeth asks, change the subject she did not want to talk about her ex-husband anymore.

Lexie is doing just fine, in fact, she is going to my sister Kathy for the weekend, Stephanie says.

That good. Ashley wants Lexie to come over and has sleepover too, and I am as if okay I will ask Auntie Stephanie when I see her. Then I realize the weekends Ashley will be at her father so no sleepover yet, Elizabeth says.

Stephanie listen to Liz talk, I rather sleepover while the girls are with their father. Stephanie- as she snap out of her thought about her and Elizabeth in bed...

Huh? What did you say Liz, Stephanie says.

Steph are you all right, Liz asks.

Me I am fine, um… I better get going, I promise Lexie we would have dinner together, Stephanie says.

I should get home to the girls too, Elizabeth says.

Stephanie hugged Liz, she can feeling the heat emitted off of Liz body, and it felt marvelous and sent a wave of feeling through her, she hadn't felt since their only night of passion months ago. She knew those feeling were still there and it anything, they had grown exponentially stronger. Once the feeling of warmth left Elizabeth, they let go.

Goodnight Liz, Stephanie feeling good, lean in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Goodnight Steph, Elizabeth says, as kiss her on the cheek too.

Stephanie opens the door and walks out of the office, close the door behind her. Stephanie places her hand on the spot Liz had just kissed. Nothing had changed for her all the kiss did was confirm her feeling had grown even stronger for Liz since that one night together.


	2. Chapter 2 taking things one-step further

Unexpected love

Chapter 2 taking thing one-step further

The next evening Liz was in office at the hotel that she owned in Connecticut looking over paper works for the hotel. Who should walk in Stephanie for the second straight night, and Liz smiles?

Steph, Liz smiled, as the beautiful brunette walk into her office, and took a seat on the couch. You know if you keep this, we may need to make this a regular date night or business meeting; she kept smiling, as she stood up walk over to the couch and sit down next to Stephanie.

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders and lean back, resting her arm on the back of the couch and cross her leg. Perhaps we should, Liz, Stephanie says.

Steph I know that I have thanks you a hundred times for comfort me months ago, she says, looked down and smiled slightly, and Stephanie smile too.

It's was pleasure to help you that what best friends are for Liz, she said, as Liz looked up and smiled.

Stephanie resting her hands on Liz, who looked down at the hands as Stephanie intertwining their fingers together. Liz lifts her head, as Stephanie slide closer to her, and lifts their hands toward her mouth. Her eyes never left Liz's eyes as she kiss Liz hand softly and with such tenderness that Liz never seen before seen barely caressing with a soft kisses.

Liz was amaze at how even the slightest tough from Stephanie could turn her into Jelly-O. The littlest tough could make Liz weak in the knees and so aroused that sometime she would need to lock herself in a room, to relive her. Stephanie is here with her so she cannot relive herself now.

Steph, she whispered, barely audible, but Stephanie cut her off.

Shhh, she shook her head, moving closer to Liz. She leaned forward, slightly. Do not talk, she whispered. Do not talks unless, you do not what this, she ask softly?

Liz wants this most definitely. She knew she did. She knew she wants this for a while since their one night together. Liz slide her head behind Stephanie neck pulling her closer to her, their lips crashing together in a passionate kiss.

That first kiss ignited a fire inside both women as their mouth met repeatedly. Stephanie broke the kissing first, after a few moments, and looking into Elizabeth blue eyes, to make sure she was not forcing herself on Liz. Alternatively, forcing her to do something she did not want to do, but she found nothing but there was the passion in her blue eyes, and her face almost looked as if it was glowing.

Liz smile, lean in, and capture Stephanie mouth with her they kiss again fervently. Liz's hands moved up to tangle into Stephanie hair pulling her closer as they kissing.

Her tongue seeking entrance into the warmth of Stephanie mouth she was more than happy to oblige and opened up and Liz tongue enter and their moan softly as they tongues made contract with each other. Instead of a fight for domination, their tongues work together in sync, exploring the each other mouth tasting the other. They become lost in each other as they kissed.

Stephanie tasted like cinnamon, to Liz. Moreover, Liz tasted like strawberries and vanilla, a tasted that soon would become one of Stephanie's personal favorites. They moan as they separate their breathing was shallow and erotic.

Stephanie hair was tangle mess. They eyes stayed locked on one another. Stephanie places her hand on Liz thigh, and Liz placed her hand on Stephanie thigh.

So… Liz started what now.

Stephanie shrugged. I... I honestly have no clue, Liz. Liz could not help but laugh. That was so…unlike Stephanie McMahon she always knew what do to, and now both them were clueless.


	3. Chapter 3 discussing what happen next

Unexpected love

Chapter 3 - discussing what happens next

They need to discuss what happen next between them, because it is obvious they have feeling for one another. Liz was the one that decided to break the silence.

I suppose it is now pretty obvious that there is something between us, Liz said, as Stephanie smile and gently caress Liz thigh.

Is it not too presumptions of me to assume that you feeling it too? Liz asked hesitantly while down at Stephanie hand caressing her thigh. Stephanie smile and use her other hand to lift Liz head to look at her. She lean in and kiss her lips chastely.

Yes, I do feel there is something between us. And, yes, I have feeling for you and I hope that you have reciprocating feeling for me? Her response

I do have feeling for you, Liz response.

I was afraid to act up on them, uh in fear of…

In fear of what Steph? Liz asked curiously

In fear of you rejecting and my advances toward you, you are my best friend Liz. As Liz smile. You and I are having been best friends for a long time. I am the godmother's to both of our daughters and you are the godmother to Lexie. And my family does business with you.

That all true Steph. I have fear too. I do not want to lose you or your friendship and your business. What if your dad finds out about this, and then he would probably order you to stop seeing me? He would probably terminated ours business deal. She said, as she stood up walked away from Stephanie.

I mean would he come after me attempt to destroy my family business, she asks, as Stephanie began to pondering what Liz just says to her? Liz was right. Everything she said was right. There is no way this could ever work out between them.

I know that your dad is wrestler promoter, but can he destroy my family business. Steph I am talking you.

Huh? Sorry, Liz yes my dad is a wrestler promoter but as for destroy you I do not know. But I do know that he cannot control my feeling or me. We are grown women Liz. Nobody can do anything about this. The only people who can do something about this is us. She said, as Liz walk over to her and sat down on the table in front of Stephanie.

I am willing to risk everything for you, Liz says, as she took Stephanie face in her hands and kisses her again, Stephanie kissed back for a while before pulled away.

No, we cannot do this. I do not want you getting hurt or losing everything that you has. I would rather us best friends than being lovers, Stephanie says, as Liz's eyes wide at Stephanie admittance.

So you believe… that we would be better off… being best friends.

Yes. Stephanie says, as Liz stood up again walk away from Stephanie she need space between them.

Then why the hell did you kiss me than huh. Liz said, angrily at Stephanie who ravishing her on her couches a few minutes ago, is now admittance that they cannot be together in fear of Stephanie father Vince.

Liz I would rather have you as my best friend than not have you at all. Stephanie says, as she stood up.

Steph I ask you why the hell did you kiss me, Liz ask

I – I kiss you because I need to Liz. And the fact is that I cannot stop thinking about that one night we had together.

I remembered ours one night of passionate, all right she says.

You kissed me,

Yes, I know remember exactly what happened between us that one night, I do not need to you to remind me.

However, like I said, I do not want you getting hurt, Stephanie say.

Now that we settles this dispute you need to go because I have works to do before I head home to my girls, because tomorrow evening they will go to their father house for the first time, Liz said without turn around to face Stephanie.

Bye Liz, she says

Yeah, bye Stephanie, Liz says, as Stephanie opens the door and walk out of the office.

Once the door close behind Stephanie, Liz walks around the desk and sat down and then let out a frustrated sigh, she was very frustrated with Stephanie.

Meanwhile Stephanie walks out of the hotel, head for her car, and get in, she was frustrate too, and she did not know what to do. She wants to be with Liz, but she scare of her father reaction, she definitely did not want Liz getting hurt because of her because she chooses to be with Liz. They at a crossroad now.


	4. Chapter 4 two different moods

Unexpected love

Chapter 4- two different moods

The next morning Stephanie demeanor was moody at best. Almost everyone notices her demeanor, especially Katherina, Vince and Nicholas could sense that something was wrong with Stephanie. There was something bothering her. And it became more evidently when people begun raven about Elizabeth coffee. Stephanie becomes agitate and snap.

God, stop talking about Elizabeth DeJesus coffee for Christ sake, have you taste oh I do not know maybe McDonald's coffee. On the other hand, how about Dunkin' Donut coffee, try some Starbucks coffee, Stephanie says.

Stephanie, Katherina says, as Stephanie turn around and saw her sister.

What Stephanie says?

What is your problem today, Katherina asks.

I do not have a problem; I just do not what to hear about Elizabeth DeJesus coffee is so good, for cry aloud, ok. Is the same coffee as yesterday, Stephanie say, as she walks away?

Katharina knew there was something definitely wrong and it may have to do with one Elizabeth DeJesus. Katherina knew her baby sister very well probably as well as they parents did. Katherina could tell that something happened between Elizabeth and her.

Tell Vince that I step out of the office for a while, Katherina says

Sure thing Katherina, one of the employees says.

Katherina walk away head for her office where she walk inside grabs her purse and walk back out of the office. She walk down the hallway head straight for the elevator she was going to see Elizabeth to find out what is wrong with Stephanie.

Katherina step on to the elevator and press the button for lobby the doors slide close and the elevator went down to the lobby. A few minutes later, the elevator arrives at the lobby and doors slide open she walk out of the elevator head for the exit.

She walks out of the building head for her car. She unlocked the door open the car door and get in, pull the door close buckles her seatbelt, put the key in the ignition, and starts the car. Then she drove off and head Elizabeth warehouse.

Hour and half later Katherina pulled up to the warehouse, she park her car and unbuckle her seatbelt open the car door and step out of the car close the door and locked the door.

She walk toward the warehouse pulled the door open walk inside the warehouse that where she spot Elizabeth talking with one of her workers. She walks toward her.

Elizabeth, Katherina says, as Elizabeth turns around and Katherina could see the saddest in Liz eyes.

Hi, Katherina, Elizabeth says, as she walks toward her office and Katherina following her into the office.

Hi, Katherina says.

Everything okay with the coffee, Elizabeth says as she sat down behind the desk.

I am not here about coffee, Katherina says.

Oh, well the coffee bills were paid, Elizabeth says.

Not here about that either Liz. I am here about my sister Stephanie, she said, as she watches Liz, and she notices her reaction to mention Stephanie name.

What has gotten my sister so twisted about you? She asks, as Elizabeth eyes wide and as she looked at Katherina.

I do not know what you are talking about here, Mrs. Cassadine, Elizabeth response.

Like hell, you do not know Liz. I can almost see the sadness radiating off you and my sister. When you name was mention she snap and went off on a two employees a few minutes ago. It is not healthy to keep these emotion like this bottled up inside of you. Especially emotion as strong as love, she says she was not dumb or blind and she knew exactly what was going on.

Why don't you go ask your sister, Elizabeth says.

I don't need to ask her, when I already know what is going on. The two of you are obviously in love with each other. I have a pretty good guess how this happen. But what is obviously it's hurting the both of you, and I will not stand to see my sister wallowing in pity, she says.

Liz sat there shock at Katherina words.

I've notice when Stephanie face would light up when your name was mention. I know there is something between you two. I was almost certain that you and her would figure out and maybe act on it. But then, she paused for a second. Then today, her happy mood turn foul Liz. And I couldn't figure out why and then it dawn on me. I want to know why but I am not going to force you to tell me. What I know already. All I want is that you and Stephanie work out whatever happens between you two. Katherina says with a polite smile before walk out of the office.

Liz sat there shocked at Katherine admittance that she knows that there was something going on with her and Stephanie.

Hour and half-later Katherina arrives back at WWE headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut, she took the elevator up to her office, when the elevator arrive at the floor the doors slide open and she walk out of the elevator and down the hallway when she bump into Vince.

There you are, Vince says.

Hi, Katherina says.

Hi, where have you been Vince asks?

Taking care of something. Have you seeing Steph, Katherina response.

Yes, Ms. crabby pant is in her office.

Crabby pant, Katherina says.

Yea she is very crabby today. I would be very carefully if I were you, when you go in there to speak with her, Vince response.

I will be just fine dad, Katherina says, as she walk toward Stephanie office. Katherina open the door to Stephanie walk in without knock.

Stephanie, Katherina says close the door behind her.

Would it be so hard for you to treat my door as a, oh, I do not know maybe a door? Knocking suffice enough, Katherina, Stephanie sneered. What do you want?

What the hell is wrong with you today huh? I mean \you can barely stand to hear Elizabeth name being mention. Now tell me what's up with you and Elizabeth! Katherina say sternly her hands on Stephanie desk hovering over her. Stephanie stood up looking Katherina in her eyes.

Now let's get a couple of things straight here Katherina. One you're not my parent, you are my sister, you don't have the authority to talk to me as if I am your child! And second thing, what went on between Elizabeth and me it is none of your business, got it, she says, as she moved around her desk, walk toward the door and open it.

Stephanie it is my business because you are my sister, Katherina say, walking over to her and closing the door so no one could hear them talking.

I appreciate that you want to help me Kathy, but you will not understand what is going on, so please stay out of it, Stephanie say.

Steph, I know more than you think now. I can help you figure out what to do, Katherina say.

No, you can't Kathy, no one can, and Elizabeth and I are at a crossroad in our friendship now, she says, as she opened the door again.

Katherina stood there, awestruck, she walk out, her eyes never left her sister until the door close behind her. Once the door close Stephanie, façade disappeared and the tears stream down. She wouldn't understand this. There is no way she could.


	5. Chapter 5 get encouragement

Unexpected love

Chapter 5- gets encouragement

After a working all day, Stephanie head home to see Lexie before she drop off her at her auntie Katherina house for a sleepover. Stephanie walk through the door and she was greet was by precious baby girl Lexie.

Hi mommy, Lexie says as she walks toward her wrap her arms around her.

Hi, baby girl, Stephanie said, kissing her on the head.

They walk into the living room and sat down on the couch a few moments.

So how was school today, Stephanie asks.

School was good, mommy, Lexie response.

Good. You really to go to Auntie Kathy, she asks.

Yep, I can't wait anymore, so can we please go, Lexie response, Stephanie chuckles.

Sure, we can go, Stephanie said, as they stood up from the couch walk out of the living room. Anna come walks down the stairs carrying Lexie overnight bag.

Thank you Anna and you can go enjoy weekend, Stephanie said.

You're welcome. And I will enjoy the weekend. Bye Lexie you have fun at your auntie Katherina house, Anna says.

I will, Anna bye, Lexie, say, as Anna grabs her purse and walk out the house.

Mommy what are you going to do while I am at Auntie Kathy, Lexie asks.

Don't worry about me baby, I have plenty things to do around the house, Stephanie response.

Okay mommy, she said, as Stephanie open the door and they walk out of the house she close the door and locked the odor, before walk toward her car with Lexie.

They get in the car, and buckles their seatbelt Stephanie put the key in the ignition and start the car, and back out the driveway and drove toward Kathy house.

Stephanie drops Lexie off at Kathy and head back home to wallowing in her self-pity, over Elizabeth. Meanwhile Vince walks into the house.

Linda where are you, Vince call out, as Linda walk out of the kitchen drying her hands with a dish towels.

Hi, there what are you doing home so early, Linda ask, as she kiss him on the lips.

Hi, I came home early because I thought we could go over to Stephanie and check on her, Vince response.

Check on her what is wrong with Stephanie. Is she sick? Linda asks.

I honestly don't know but I think it has to do with Elizabeth her best friend. She was very crabby today, and snaps at employees she was not her normal self, I am worry, Vince response.

Let's go, then, Linda say, as Vince open the door Linda walk out of the house first followed by him, he lock the door and they walk toward his car and get in. He start the car then drove out of the driveway and they head for their youngest house.

Twenty-five minutes later Vince pulls into Stephanie driveway drove up the driveway and parks the car. He turn off the car, and they got out the car, and walk toward Stephanie house, Linda pull out the key she had to Stephanie, and unlock the door turn the doorknob open the door they walk inside the house.

That when they heard crying coming from the living room, Vince close the door and they walk into living room and found Stephanie cried on the couch, they rush over to the couch and sat down on either side of her.

Stephanie, Linda says.

Mom and dad, she say wiping the tears away.

What wrong, Vince says

Nothing, she say cried again, Vince pulls her to him

It's okay Stephanie, he said.

No it not, she cried push him away she didn't want to be comfort by her father. I lost my best friend that mean so much to me! I lost the person I love just as much as I loved Lexie. Vince and Linda simply listen to their youngest daughter rant. She did not care that she just confesses to her parents that she was in love with her best friend Elizabeth DeJesus.

And, now I can't get her back because I fucked up so bad! She cried placing her head in her hands. When all they heard was the sound Stephanie sniffling, they felt it was they turn to talk.

How do you know that you fucked up so badly Steph? Have you even given any thought on how to fix it? Linda asked

I can't fix it mommy, (she stood, up and walk away from them.) There is no way of fixing it, she says, as Linda stood up and walk over to her.

How do you know that?

Because I know it cannot be fixing, she said,

That an excuse me, that you cannot fix it. Have you even taken any of your time to think about what happen, she said.

No, I haven't thought about it, she said.

See. Have you even told Elizabeth that you have feeling for her? She asks

Yes, I told her that I have feeling for her. But there someone standing in ours way, she response

What do you mean there is someone in your way, she asks.

Your husband is standing in Liz and my way, Stephanie response, as Vince's eye wide.

Me, Vince said.

Yea, you. Liz is wondering if you will go after her. And I do not want her get hurt by you, because of me, she said.

Stephanie I would never hurt Elizabeth, Vince said in his own defense.

I don't believe you, I want you stay away from her, she said, in a stern voice.

Stephanie I do business with her, so I have to see her, Vince say.

No, you won't Kathy or I will conduct business with her, even though it will hurt me to see her, she said.

Stephanie have you went to see her and see how she is handling this? Linda asks

No, you haven't.

I just can't, its hurts too much too now to be in the same room with her. I barely slept last night, all I did was tossing and turn all night, and every time I close my eyes there, she was. It will be ten times as bad as to even look at her. Because all I want to do is-

Pull her into your arms and perhaps maybe even kiss her. Then why don't you? Vince ask, as Stephanie look at her father incredulously as if he was okay with this.

You acting as if it's the most obvious thing to do, Stephanie response.

He shrugged, why cannott be? You're in love with her Stephanie from what I see. And I am guessing for a quite a while now, Vince says.

Your dad is right. It's obvious that you are in love with Elizabeth DeJesus. You need to go tell her that you are in love with her. You never know Elizabeth might just be in love with you too.

Stephanie go tell her how you really feel, Vince says.

Yes go tell her, Linda said, Stephanie look at her parents they were encouraging her to go talk to Elizabeth, they are not against her being with Elizabeth.

You realize that you are encouraging me to be with Elizabeth a women, Stephanie said.

Yes, they said unison.

A woman, Stephanie says.

Yes we are, it obvious now go tell her how you really feeling Stephanie.

Stephanie hugged and kiss her mom and then she hug her dad, before walking out of her living room grabs her purse and car key off the table, she unlock the door open it and walk out of the house closing the door behind her.

She walk toward her car opening car door and get in, pull the door close buckle her seatbelt and put the key in the ignition and start the car, she back out of her driveway and drove off toward Elizabeth to tell her she was in love with her.


	6. Chapter 6 confesssing their love

Unexpected love

Chapter 6- confessing their love

Fifteen minutes later, Stephanie pulling into Elizabeth driveway drove up and parks her car, she turn off the car, unbuckle her seatbelt and open the door get out the car, close the door locked it before walk toward the house.

Stephanie slowly walk toward the house, she was in love with Elizabeth DeJesus. She had been in love with her since their one night together. Elizabeth was just so… beautiful and she could not help but fall for the Puerto Rican beauty. She push the doorbell and a few minutes later the door open and there stood Elizabeth in a pair of short and tank top that hug her curves. She looks so sexy now.

Hi, Stephanie says.

Hello Stephanie, Elisabeth says.

Can I come in, Stephanie asks.

Yeah come on in, Elizabeth say, opened the door wide for her to enter.

Stephanie walk inside the house and Elizabeth close the door behind her and lock it too. Stephanie places her purse the table and then took a step closer to Liz.

I know now, she whispered, as she place her hand on side, and slowly ran it up hand down, while her other hand laced their fingers together. I love you Elizabeth, and at this point, Stephanie pulled her to her arms. I was damn fool last night walking away from you, she say lean in and kiss her.

Elizabeth smile into the kiss and snaked her arms around Stephanie neck, as they made out. They mouths met repeatedly. They began to kiss, their tongues exchanges the role and followed as they tongues danced into each other's mouths. They become lost in each other. They hands roams explored each other bodies.

Stephanie broke the kiss, and Elizabeth moaned, Stephanie smile, and place her forehead against her.

Now as much as I love to take you right here, I do not think it would be a wise move, on my part. As she looked at Elizabeth hurt expression and smile. Not here my love, she added. You are to worship upstairs in bed. Elizabeth smile and kiss her softly, before take her hand and led her up the staircase to her bedroom.

She led her into the bedroom and Stephanie looked around the bedroom it was decorate tasteful, as she led her over to the bed, and faces her. Stephanie kicks off her shoes and then she place her hands on the tank top and slowly pull off Elizabeth body revealing that she didn't have bra one less piece of clothing to take off.

She drops the tank top on floor and then Elizabeth repeated the action by pulling the shirt off Stephanie body and drop it on the floor next her tank top. Stephanie took her face in her hands kisses her repeatedly.

She left her lips, traveled to her cheek and down to her neck, and then her mouth traveled further down to the gorgeous cleavage of Liz. Where she place soft kisses on Liz breast before Liz reached down and brought Stephanie head back to kiss her again.

They pulled back from kissing and they smiles at each other, Liz place her hands on the jean and unbutton them, and then her hand traveled to the zipper and unzipped them and slip over her hips, and Stephanie help her out.

She step out of them, as Liz climb into the bed and Stephanie followed her on to the bed; they were on their knees looking at one another. Liz captured Stephanie's mouth this time, and thereby thrust her tongue into her mouth making both feels licentious.

Liz moved her lips to Stephanie' cheek and down to her neck and then to her shoulder which she tenderly kissed and before lowering the straps of the bra, she was wearing. She placed her hands on the clasp in front the front bra, unhook the bra, smiling seductively when she saw the bounty, which she hadn't been in months.

She lowered Stephanie down on the bed as her lowered her mouth to Stephanie breast, and began kiss, stroke and caress them while Stephanie comb her fingers through Liz's hair out of lust.

After being satisfied with her handy work, in making Steph feeling lustful, Stephanie rolled Liz on to her back and repeatedly the action to her, and making Liz feeling lustful and wanting more.

She place her fingers in the waistband of her panties Liz, was wearing and slid them down her long leg and off her body, and drop them on the floor to the pile of clothes. Liz repeated the same reaction to Stephanie.

As they begun to making love a thunderstorm began brewing outside in the dark night, but Liz and Stephanie didn't care, they were in their own world making love to each other a chorus of soft moaned and pleasure.

They were lovers before but for one night that was far too short of time. The love that was made was just on much if not even more passionate as before. They made love over and over, until tier were exhaust.

I love you, Stephanie whispered, as she moving a piece of hair of out Liz face.

I love you, too, Liz raspy voice, before they both falling sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 the next morning

Unexpected love

Chapter 7-the next morning

Saturday morning dawn like most Saturday do, but this particularly Saturday it is rainy day, and the two lovers were wrapping up in each other, Stephanie on her back with Liz by her side. Stephanie woke first from night filled with love and passion. She looked down to see Liz sleeping with her head gently place on her chest, she smile. As Liz start to stirred and snuggled more into her warm body, and she continues to smile.

Sleep head, Stephanie says softly, as she rubbed her hand up and down Liz back.

mm, Liz moaned, with her eyes still closed.

Someone it is not a morning person, she says softly, as she kisses Liz on her the head.

No, I am not morning, Liz mumbled, as Stephanie chuckles.

Oh, come baby, woke up, she says,

Why, I do not have to take my girls they are with their daddy for the weekend, I can sleep as long I want too, Liz mumbled.

True but I am here with you, she said

Well when you put it that way, how can I resist that offer, especially when there a hot woman lay naked with me in bed, she said, as she slowly opened her eyes and looks into blue eyes of her lover. Good morning.

Good morning, to you too, she said, as she lean in gently kisses her on the lips. They made out for a few second before Liz pulled out of the kiss and looks at her again with a smile. Liz places her head in her hand.

When you know Steph, that you were falling for me, Liz asked.

I knew the night I made love to you. After you succumbed to exhaust I lay there watching you sleep. Moreover, I began to feel that I was fallen in love with you. Liz smile tenderly.

I fell in love with you that night too, Liz says.

You make me feel like a real woman, desirable one, especially after I went through, she say, touching Liz face gently.

We both didn't deserves to be treat the way we were treated by the men in our lives, she says.

No, we did not, deserves to treat that way, she said. What is on this beautiful mind of you?

Um- I am not complaining here, but I need to know what change your mind. She asked.

Let just say that I got little encouraging from unexpected source, she response.

Who is the unexpected source, she asked

You are not going to believe it when I say whom encouraging me to come here last night, and confess my feeling for you, her response.

Probably not, but go ahead and telling me anyway, she said.

My parents, she said, as Liz was shock

Your parents, you mean that your dad is okay with you being with me, a woman, Liz said.

Yes, I was pretty shock myself to tell you baby. As Liz move closer to her. I umm did not realize that I confessing to being in love with you, and then all suddenly they were very understanding. In addition, they began to encouraging me to telling you. I actually thought I was hearing wrong, and I say you are courage me to be with a woman, and they both say yes.

Wow, and here I wonder if your dad would come after me, she said

I actually threaten my father, she said, as Liz eyes got wide.

You threaten your dad, she said

Yep, I told him to stay away from you, and you should have seen his face baby, it was priceless. She explains.

I bet it was priceless. She said.

Yes, it was priceless, she said, pulling her closer kisses her again.

Their kisses slowed to a leisurely pace, Liz end up on top of Stephanie who slide her hands up and down her back as they kissing. Liz pulled back from the kiss and smile. Then the a rumble of thunder just outside the bedroom window.

Oh, it still rain outside, Liz says with a mischievous smile that Stephanie notice return the smile with one of her own.

Yes, a perfect day to stay inside all day long, Stephanie says

Most definitely, she says, as she looked at Stephanie.

What wrong, she asked.

Nothing umm I need to go home for a few minutes, her response.

Okay, umm how about this, you go home and I will take a shower and then call my restaurant and have them send over some food, how that, she said.

That sound perfect, she says as Liz slide off Stephanie body so she could get up.

As she got dress Liz lay there watching her, put her clothes on. Liz sat up crawling toward her, Stephanie smile as she watch her crawl her way, and it was so sexy. Liz let the satin sheet fell away from her body as she sat up in her knees. Stephanie took her face in her hands and kissed her slowly and tenderly.

mm, I will back, she said in raspy voice.

Okay, she said, in raspy voice, as she watched Stephanie walk out of the bedroom.

Liz smile, she grab her cellphone and called her restaurants and spoke with her manager and told him to send over Cesar salad with grilled chicken in about thirty minutes, she thanks him and hang up the phone.

She got off the bed walking into her master bedroom where she turns the shower on and then step inside the shower close the door behind her and allowed the warm water to soothe over her body.

Twenty minutes later she finish and turn off the water open the shower door and step out of the shower grab a towel began to dry off herself before wrapped the towel around her body. She grabs another towel and began towel drying her hair, when she look up to see Stephanie in the doorway. She notices her look. Stephanie was gazing over her practically nude body.

And what do you think you are doing, she asked with an arched eyebrow, which causes her breasts to pulsate.

Who me,

Yes you, she said

I am just taking in the sweetest view of you baby, she said in raspy voice as she slowly strolled toward her. She garbs the towel and fling on the counter while never breaking eyes contract with her. She kissed her gently the shoulder inhaling her scent of vanilla and lavender.

You smell good, she moaned.

Their called it bodies wash, she said passively gave her the satisfaction of knowing that she was getting to her.

You are intoxicating too, baby, she said, pulled her toward get for a long sensual kiss.


	8. Chapter 8 spend the day together

Unexpected love

Chapter 8- spend the day together

They were still locked in a long sensual kiss, until the doorbell rang, Liz pulled out the kissed and Stephanie groaned, Liz smile at her….

As much as I would love to continues to make out with you, but brunch have arrives and seeing that I am not dress to answer the door, would you please honey, Liz says, pressed her body against her.

Okay, Stephanie says, walk away from her, but stop for a second and turn around to her fiddling with towel that she wearing and about take it off.

Don't even think it, she said warning her to go downstairs and answer the door. Stephanie chuckles light before exiting the bathroom and then bedroom walk down the staircase then toward the front door, where she open the door found a young man.

Hi, I have a delivery for my boss, he says.

Hi, thank you, she said, as she took the food from him and hand him five dollars.

Thank you Ma'am, he said.

You're welcome, she said, as he walks away and she closes the door.

Stephanie walk toward the kitchen than inside, as Liz finish get dress upstairs, she grab her hair brush and brush her hair, then walk out of the bedroom and down the staircase and toward the kitchen inside.

She found Stephanie grabs some plate for the food and place then on the counter, close the cabinet door, and turn around to see Liz standing there is short and tank top she smile at her. They fix their plate of food.

I'm starving, Liz says, as Stephanie smile.

Yeah me too, she says, as they sat down at the kitchen table and eating the Cesar salad with grilled chicken.

Mm, this is delicious, Stephanie says, savoring the taste of the chicken.

I am glad you like wait until later when I cook, she says with smile. Um I was thinking while you went home about something.

Oh, anything specific you were thinking about Stephanie says.

Well was I thinking about how we are going to see each other knowing that we both have children? You and I will probably go stir crazy not seeing each other regularity, Liz says.

True how we do this then, Stephanie says.

Um- how about this, we can meet at my hotel and having ours rendezvous there, because I am not ready to explain this to Ashley and I know you are not ready to explain this to Lexie, she says

You are right here, I am not ready to explain this to her, and I don't want to pawn her off on my parents and sister, so I can get some lovin' it wouldn't be fair, she response.

Therefore, we agree to meet at my hotel during day and have ours little rendezvous then, she asks.

Most definitely, she repose.

Good then it settle, she says.

Yep, she said, as they finish the brunch once they finish the plate went into the dishwasher and Liz start it.

She walk out of the kitchen and toward livingroom where she found Stephanie sitting on the couch going through the channels to find something for them to watch and cuddling on the couch. She walks over sat down next to her.

Did you find anything good to watch, she asks.

No, you pay a lot of money for cable, and you can never find any good on. And they play the same movie repeatedly, she says.

Yeah I know honey, but when the girls are sleeping I like to watch a movie, that why I have all the movies channels. She said.

I do too, but this is ridiculous, she said.

Well if we can't find anything to watch, how about we watch a DVD, I have plenty of those too, she said,

As she stood up, walk over to the cabinet a grab the key that was on the top self, unlock the door, opened the door, and began looking through her collects of DVD that she had. Stephanie saw the collections of WWE DVD that Liz had.

How about pretty woman, she said.

Pretty woman with Julia Roberts and Richard Gere, she said.

Yep. Or how about steel Magnolias that has Julia Roberts in too. If not that how about American President, she said.

Let's watching Steel Magnolias, she said,

Okay, she said, as she took the DVD out of the case and walk over to the DVD Player push a button then place the DVD in and press the button again the DVD player and the move began.

Liz walks back over the couch and sat down next to her. they began to watch the movie, during the movie Stephanie say something funny to her, and she grab one of the pillows, ready to pounce on her with the pillow, and the playfully, Liz pound her with the pillow and Stephanie laughing, then she finally grab hold of the pillow causing Liz to slip down on top of her.

Their mouths were just inches away from each other, and they inches closer to together feeling the heated of another breathe. Stephanie captured her mouth within second. Liz gave in completely she wrapped her arms around her, as her tongue explored every corner of her mouth with such hunger and want.

Liz pulled out the kissed looking down at Stephanie who was beneath her, and loving the feel of Liz body on top of her. Stephanie saw Liz's eyes were filling with desire as she rubbing her hands over her hips and slowly moving them under the tank top she was wear to feeling her silky smooth skin.

You are bad, Liz says softly.

Yes, I am, she says raspy as Liz's lips descending back on to her.

They kissed some more, before rearrange their bodies so that Liz was on her back and Stephanie lay beside with her back press up against the back of the couch. They had fallen sleep together, with Stephanie arm drape over Liz waist. Two hours later Liz woke up first, and she smile at the sight of Stephanie sleeping beside, with her arm draped over her. Liz manages to slip out from under Stephanie arm without woken her.

She sat up and turn to watch her sleep some more, before slowly and quietly getting off the couch and walk out of the living room toward the kitchen to cooking some dinner for them to eat. Once inside the kitchen she began to cooking some food.

A little later on, Stephanie woke up to the smelled of some delicious food began cook. She stretch out before siting up, then she sat up, as Liz walk out of the kitchen toward the living room where she seeing that Stephanie woke up.

Hey there, she said.

Hey, she said

You have a nap, she said.

I did, I usual do not take nap, she said, as Liz smile.

Well there is first time for every. Are you hungry, she asks?

Yes, she says.

Good because dinner is ready, she said, as she walking out of the living room and Stephanie got off the couch walk out of the living room followed Liz into the dinner room where she saw two plate of pasta ready to eaten.

They sat down at the table and began to eat the delicious pasta that Liz makes.

MMM, this is even better than the Cesar salad we had early, Stephanie says.

I am glad you like it because you make the chef heart proud, she says, smiling and Stephanie notice the smile.

Really now, she said.

Absolutely, she says

Well the chef is very talent and amazing cook, she said

Thank you, she said, as she pushes her plate away.

You're very welcome there Chef Liz, she says with smile.


	9. Chapter 9 Dessert

Unexpected love

Chapter 9-dessert

After dinner, they went back into the living room and cuddling on the couch, until Liz disengaged herself from Stephanie embrace and got off the couch.

Hey where are you going, Stephanie asks.

I will be right back, Liz response, walk out of the living room and toward the kitchen.

Once inside the kitchen Liz walk over to the fridge, close the freezer door, reach inside, and pulled the ice cream out closing the door, and then place the ice cream on the counters. Walk over to the cabinet and pulled the door open and grab two champagne glasses, close the door walk back over to the counter. Liz place the two champagne glasses next to the ice cream, and pull open the drawer and pull out the ice cream scoop close the drawer.

She open the ice cream and scoop out one scoop of chocolate ice cream placing into the champagne glass, then scoop out some chocolate and placing it too in the glass. Then she scoop out chocolate ice cream and place it in second champagne glass. After scooping, the ice cream and placing them in the champagne glasses she walk over to the fridge again open the door, reach inside and grab the bottle of champagne that was in the fridge.

She close the door walk back over the counter and open the bottle of champagne and pour it over the ice cream, then close the bottle of champagne and place it back in the fridge. She grabs to spoon from the drawer and pick up the two glasses walk out the kitchen back to the living room. She walks back into the living room.

What is this? Stephanie asks, as Liz hand her one of the champagne glass.

This is one of my favorite desserts. It called a chocolate bubble Liz response.

Chocolate bubble, I don't think I ever heard that, Stephanie says,

My grandma made this for me when I turn 21, she says. Stephanie took a taste of the chocolate bubble…

Mm, this is delicious. It like eating a slice of heaven, she says.

Yes, it very delicious, she says, slowly eating her.

I am tasting champagne, Stephanie asks.

Yes, Champagne gets pour over it, her response.

Mm, absolutely delicious, she says finishing her, and places the glass on the coffee table.

Liz finishes her and she took place her champagne glass the coffee table. Stephanie lean in and gently kiss on Liz and she taste champagne on Liz lips… Stephanie layback down brings Liz with her as they continue to kiss. They were stretch out the length of the couch making out. Liz pulled out of the kiss and look down at Stephanie.

mm, champagne taste very good on you baby, she says, licking her lips, as Liz laugh hover over her.

Quite the romantic aren't you, she says, before lean down.

Yep, she says, as Liz lips descending on her again…

As they kissing Stephanie slide her hands over Liz hips slowly moving them under her tank top to feel her very silky skin beneath. Liz moaned as she felt Stephanie hands on her skin….

She pulled out of the kiss again and Stephanie moaned, as Liz look down at her...

What do you say we call it night and go upstairs, Liz says raspy voice and her eyes fill desire to take Stephanie upstairs and ravaged her body in bed…?

Yes, she says as Liz got off Stephanie who got off the couch and Liz took her hand and their fingers lace together as she led her out of the living room and upstairs to the bedroom.

Once they were inside the bedroom Stephanie, capture Liz mouth with her, within second rendered them both breathless. Liz tumbled back onto the bed brings Stephanie with her. Liz ran her hands up her girlfriend's side, while deepening their kiss.

Stephanie tongue hot and questing, exploring the familiar depth of her girlfriend's mouth. Liz moaned. Stephanie pulled out of the kiss and smile down at her, she smile back. Stephanie peeled the tank top up and off Liz body revealing a magnificent sight it made her mouth water…. Then she peeled her own shirt making Liz mouth water at the beautiful sight above her.

Stephanie began her assault on her sensitive flesh of Liz neck. Gasp slipped past her lips as Steph's lips attached to her throbbing pulse point, but not making it red. The barely audible sound was all the encouragement Stephanie needed to continue as she moves her mouth further down to Liz's generous gorgeous cleavage.

Another barely audible sigh passed through Liz's lips as Stephanie continues kissing her breasts and her hands gently caress her body. Stephanie's soft lips trailing kisses down to her abdomen seemed to do the complete opposite making her skin feel as if it were e aflame.

mm Stephanie she moan, as she leaned her head back into the pillow and gently run her fingers through Stephanie hair. Stephanie's fingers had found their way beneath the lounges short that Liz was wearing and were now stroking the delicate flesh of her womanhood. Stephanie's touch was so gentle yet insistent yet enough to make Liz moan again.

Liz teetering on the edge of orgasm, where is exactly where Stephanie wanted her at the moment. Liz sucks in a breath, her hips rising in trying to increase the contract between her and the skilled fingers of her lover but nothing seemed to work. Stephanie was in completely control, her mouth which was kissing and licking across the golden Puerto Rican body of her lover, her fingers were caressing the swollen flesh of Liz's womanhood and were working together to make sure complete control but Liz; couldn't stand it anyway.

Steph please…. She begged her current aroused state clear in her voice. She never begs… Stephanie seemed to relent, retracting her fingers for a quick second to remove Liz's lounge short leaving her exposed to the cool that room temperature air. Stephanie also remover her clothes, before continues to caress Liz body.

Stephanie's fingers continued right where that left off, tracing tiny circles on Liz's womanhood….

Oh, god, mi, amor, please… Liz' moan her voice raspy need more from her lover. She could honesty say she couldn't remember ever being teased this badly before by anyone. What Stephanie was doing to her it was driving her insane. There was a tight clenching abdomen making her aware of just how close she was release.

Stephanie chuckled wickedly, against Liz's skin, rewarding her by thrusting a finger into her, hard and deep the sensation causing another soft moan to pass through Liz's lips. Slowing her movement, Stephanie slowed her fingers and draw them from her lover body and before slowly with drawing her hand from her lover's warmth.

She crawling back up her lover's body, lay there and places a kiss on her lover lips. Liz opened her eyes and looked into Stephanie blue eyes that where fill of love.

Are you okay my love Stephanie asks?

mm, most definitely, she say in raspy voice and kiss her.


	10. Chapter 10 sweet tourtue

Unexpected love

Chapter 10- sweet torture

Stephanie and Liz fall asleep together…. The next morning Liz woke up first and look to right there was Stephanie sound asleep, she smile. She remembers last night and she wants to ravage Stephanie body but obviously, she had other idea once they got into bedroom. Stephanie ravaged Liz's body instead and afterward Liz was too exhausted to even attempt to ravage the sexy body of Stephanie, but as the old say goes, payback time.

Liz smiles wickedly, as she plan her sneak attack on a sleeping Stephanie. I am going to ravage her body just like she did to me, especially seeing that I want to ravage her last night, but she turn the table on me. Very sneak there Stephanie but it payback time for me, she thought to herself as she continue to watch Stephanie sleep beside her…

Liz moves close to Stephanie like a cheetah stalking her prey. Stephanie rolled on to her back give Liz better access for her attack. Liz smile again, she moved close to the sleeping beauty. Unbeknownst to Liz, Stephanie was wake she just kept her eyes close. Liz hovers over Stephanie looks down at her lover. And at the moment, Stephanie open her eyes look up into Liz who looks surprise.

What you are up to sexy, Stephanie asks.

Have you been wake this whole time, Liz response?

Maybe, Stephanie says, with a seductively smile.

Stephanie, you ruin my fun, now, she says moving away but Stephanie quickly wrapped her arms Liz body keeps her from move away.

Not so, fast sexy. What fun did I ruin, she asks.

I was going to do, never mind, you ruin it, she said looking sad.

Oh, baby I am sorry, I did not mean to ruin whatever you were going to do, she said, as she slide her hands up and down Liz back...

Well you did, she says sound sad.

Oh, please forgive baby, she said

I do not know if I can, she says,

Please try. You can do whatever you want to me right now, if that will help make up for it, she says.

I don't know if that will help, she says.

Oh, I hate seeing you look sad baby, she said, as she lean in and gently kiss her on the lips.

They made out for a few second rendered them both breathless, when Liz pulled out of the kiss she looks down at Stephanie.

Did that help, she says,

A little. But now I must stop leaving Stephanie to guessed what Liz was going to say.

You must what baby, she asks, as Liz has this looks in her eyes.

I must as she crashing her mouth on to Stephanie.

Liz hot Puerto Rican tongue exploring the familiar depth of Stephanie mouth cause her moan. Liz move her mouth away from her to her cheek and down to her neck where she sweetly attack pulse point a gasp slip pass Stephanie lips as Liz kissed and licking her neck.

Mm, Liz, don't stop, Stephanie moaned, as Liz smile seductively against Stephanie neck.

The barely audible sound was all the encouragement Liz needed to continue her assaults as she moves her mouth further down to Stephanie gorgeous cleavage. Another barely audible sighs passed through Stephanie lips

Oh, yes, Liz baby, she moan as Liz continues kiss her breasts and her hands gently caress her body. As tip of Liz tongue, circle the nipple of Stephanie as she moans again…

Mm, more, she begs, as Liz softly kisses the nipple she was driving Stephanie completely insane like she did to her last night… Liz move her hot mouth over to the other nipple giving it the same treat Stephanie was heaven as Liz devoted time to the other nipple.

Stephanie loved the feel of Liz Puerto Rica tongue caressed her body, Liz soft lips trailing kisses down to her abdomen rendered Stephanie breathless as she continue to kissing and further down…

mm my sexy baby, please don't stop, she moan, as she lean her head back into the pillow and gently run her fingers through Liz hair. Liz finger had found their way to Stephanie womanhood gently began stroking the delicate flesh of her womanhood.

Liz's touch was so gentle it makes Stephanie moan again. Stephanie was teetering on the edge of orgasm, that exactly where Liz wanted her at the moment. The sweet torture was insane for Stephanie, she reach down for Liz who moves.

Stephanie her hips rising in trying to increase the contract between her and the skilled fingers of her lover it didn't seem to work. Liz was in control, her mouth kissing and licking across the body of her lover, her fingers were caressing the swollen flesh of Stephanie's womanhood and were working together to make sure complete control, but Stephanie couldn't stand it anyway.

Sexy baby please…. She begged her current aroused state clear in her voice. She never begs she a McMahon for god sake… but right now, she was begging Liz, who her continues to caress Stephanie body. Liz's fingers continued, the assaults tracing tiny circles on Stephanie's womanhood….

Oh, good lord my love, please… Stephanie' moans her voice raspy need more from her lover. She could honesty say she couldn't remember ever being teased this badly before by ex.

What Liz was doing to her it was driving her insane. She aware of how close she was release. Liz chuckle wickedly, against Stephanie skin, rewarding her by thrusting another finger into her, hard and deep the sensation causing another soft moan to pass through Stephanie lips.

Mm Liz, she moans, as she slowing down her fingers movement.

Torturing Stephanie some more, she was breathing erotic as Liz smile wickedly watch Stephanie facial expression, she slowly her fingers and draw them from her lover's warmth.

Stephanie groan losing touch with Liz fingers, but then she felt Liz hot Puerto Rican month on her body again, as Liz kissing her way back of her body. She lay on top, the bodies touching hovering over Stephanie who eyes were still close.

Mi, amor opened your beautiful eyes, she says softly, and Stephanie open her eyes, she places a kiss on her lover lips.

That was payback for last night, she says in raspy voice.

Hmm-mm well it was definitely worth it, my love, she say raspy voice pulled her head down in a passionate kiss…


	11. Chapter 11 their weekend interrupt

Unexpected love

Chapter 11- their weekend interrupt

As they kiss it was short-lived when suddenly a sound pierce the air and startles them both. Their mouths separate. Then sound happens again, a second time later. It was the phone, of course.

Damn sorry, baby, she says, reluctantly pulling herself away.

It's okay, she says, as Liz move slight move off Stephanie reach out and grab the phone.

Hello, she says

Liz did I wake up Eric says, as she froze at the sound of her ex-husband voice. As she sat up and the stain sheet fall down and pulling around her exposed her skin to the cool air.

Um kind of, what wrong Eric are Ashley and Chloe okay, she says, as Stephanie notice her tone of voice.

Ashley and Chloe are fine. Um actually, we outside of the house right now, Eric says.

Outside now, Liz says, as Stephanie tension know that Ashley and Chloe were outside of the house.

Yes, Eric, says.

Um give me a few second and I will be right down, she say.

Okay, he says, as Liz hung up the phone and immediately gets off Stephanie who watches her throw on some clothes.

Baby I thought he was supposed to have Ashley and Chloe until tomorrow afternoon, she asks.

He is but I have a feeling that the slut calls him whining and of course, he gave into her. Um looks honey, take a shower and come downstairs after I get the girls in the house. She says.

Sure thing baby, she said,

Good, she said, as she lean down kisses her before walk out of the bedroom.

Stephanie knew that Liz was angry right now, and she has every right to be. She shrugs her shoulders got out of bed walk into the bathroom. Meanwhile downstairs Liz unlocked the door turn the doorknob opening the door to her ex-husband and her two beautiful daughters.

Mommy, they say as they hugged her...

Hi, my loves, she says, kissing on them on the cheek...

Hello Liz, Eric says.

Hi, um Ashley why don't you take Chloe into the family room and turn on some Cartoon to watch for a few minutes, Liz says.

Okay mommy, come on Chlo, Ashley says.

Kay, Chloe say, as she followed her big sister down the hallway to the family room inside.

After the girls were out of sight Liz turn her attention to her ex-husband Eric who could see the look on her face she was not too happy with him.

Is that Stephanie car park outside, Eric ask.

Don't try to change the subject Eric. You are supposed to have our two daughters until tomorrow afternoon, Liz says firmly.

They want to come home, Eric says.

That is a load of bullshit Eric. Your slut girlfriend calls you begging you to get rid of your daughters so she can come over. I think you need to get your priority straight here Eric, your daughters come before your slut girlfriend needs, Liz says.

You still didn't answer my question, Eric says.

It none of your business, but Stephanie and I have dinner last night, and she fall asleep and I wouldn't let her drive home. It is really none of your business any way. Liz says lying to him.

If that case Liz then it none of your business what I do, Eric says.

Actually your right, but when our daughters are involve it is my business, you obviously do not have the balls to tell slutty that you are spend the weekend with your daughters. Now please leave, Liz says

Eric walks out of the house Liz close the door behind him and locked it too. Just then, Stephanie come walking down the staircase and she notice Liz face.

You are okay Liz, she asks.

Yeah I am all right, her response walking into the living room over to the window to see if Eric leaves. Stephanie walks into the living room and saw her by the windows

Liz you don't seem all right talk to me. Did Eric say something to you? She asks

Only that it's not my business on what he does, she response.

So he didn't deny that slutty call him, she asks.

Pretty much and then he asks is that your car in the driveway. Moreover, I told him that we has dinner and you fall asleep and I wouldn't let your drive home last night, she says, turn away from the window. Just then, Chloe walk into the living room.

Auntie she says, as Stephanie turns around and saw her god-daughter.

Hi there munchkin, she say, as she scoop her up into arms and kiss her on the cheek.

Hi. Mommy juice please, Chloe says.

My baby girl wants some juice, she says with a smile.

Yes, mommy juice, she says.

All right, come up, she says, as she walk out of the living room heads for the kitchen.

Did you have fun at your daddy munchkin, Stephanie asks as she sat down the couch with Chloe in her arms.

Yes, Lexie auntie, Chloe asks.

Oh, Lexie is at my sister Kathy having a sleep over, Stephanie response.

Oh, see late, she asks, as she looked up at her godmother.

Yes, we see her later, Stephanie says.

Yea, Chloe say clapping her hands together.

Stephanie simile at her god-daughter as Liz walk back into the living room carry Chloe sip cup.

Here you go baby girl, she say, as she sat down next Stephanie and hand the cup to Chloe.

Tank you mommy, Chloe say.

Drink it slow Chloe girl, Liz says.

Kay, Chloe say, as Liz touch Chloe hair and it felt dirty.

Ashley comes here now, Liz called out, as Ashley walk into living room and saw Auntie Stephanie.

Hi, Auntie Stephanie, Ashley says.

Hi sweetie, Stephanie says.

Yes, mommy, Ashley asks.

Did you and your sister take bathe last night, Liz asks.

Um no, mommy we did not take bathe last night, Ashley response.

Moreover, no bathe this morning either, before you got dress, Liz asks.

No, daddy says we need to get dress because he had some important do today, Ashley response.

Oh really, Liz say.

Yep.

Upstairs now you are going to take bathe, Liz say

But mommy Ashley says.

Ashley Elizabeth upstairs right now, Liz says, as she stood up from the couch.

Yes, mommy she says.

Steph when she is finishing with her juice can you bring her up stairs.

Sure thing Liz, Stephanie says.

Thanks, she says, as she walks out of the living room following Ashley up the staircase.

Once they were upstarts inside Ashley bedroom.

I cannot believe your father right now, bring you and yours baby sister Chloe home dirty, what he was thinking, Liz says, as she pulls open the dresser draw and pull out underwear.

As she walk into the bathroom and turn on the water, filling the bathtub so can Ashley can take a bath. Ashley come into the bathroom and took off her clothes and then Liz picks her up and places her in the bathtub. Ashley took her bath, as Stephanie walks into the bedroom with Chloe in front her.

Mommy, she says, as Liz come out of the bathroom.

You finishes your juice baby, she say, as Stephanie notice Liz face she was beyond mad now, she was piss off, with her ex-husband.

Yes mommy, Chloe say looks up at her...

Okay goes with Auntie and picks out some clothes to wear because you are take a bath next, Liz says.

Kay, she says, as she walks out of the bedroom and Stephanie followed her out. Ten minutes Liz was kneel beside the bathtub washing Ashley hair.

Okay sweetie close your eyes, so I can rinse out the shampoo, Liz say, as sanely close her eyes, and Liz pour water over Ashley head rinse out the shampoo and then put some conditioner in her hair and massage it on, and pour water over her head again. As Chloe walks, come into the bathroom. Liz notice Chloe standing to her next watching.

Where is auntie Chloe, Liz asks?

She went down, Chloe say.

Down. Steph, she called out.

Right here, my cellphone rang, it was Kathy, I need to go picks up Lexie, she says.

Okay, my keys are the table, she says.

Lexie come auntie, Ashley asks.

Yep I am going to get her, be right back she says, as she walk out of bath room and then out the bedroom and heads down the stairs case.

Yes, Ashley says, as Liz stood up and grabs the towel Ashley carefully step out of the bathtub and Liz dry her off before she wrapped the towel wrapped her around.

Ashley walk out of the bathroom into her bedroom and she took her off towel and put her underwear on while Liz grab short and tank top out of the dresser drawer and then hand them to Ashley who put them out.

Chloe do not touch that, Ashley says.

Ashley leaves your sister alone she only looks at the book, Liz says, as she grabs the hairbrush off the dresser.

But mommy, she looking a library book, Ashley says.

Chloe be carefully with the book okay, she says.

Kay mommy, Chloe says.

Ashley climbs on to her bed and Liz towel dry her hair and then began to brush her shoulder length sandy blonde hair.

Ok, baby do you want a ponytail or the French bread? Liz asked, after brushing her hair. As Stephanie and Lexie walk into the bedroom.

Lexie, Chloe say, as she ran to her and hug her.

Hi Chloe, Ashley and Auntie Liz, Lexie says.

Hi there sweetie, Liz says

Ponytail mommy, Ashley, say.

You got it kiddo, she said, as she'd fixed Ashley hair into a ponytail in no time flat.

All done, Liz say.

Thank you mommy, she says.

Your welcome, you and Lexie can go watch some TV while I give Chloe a bath, Liz says.

Ashley and Lexie walked out the bedroom and down the staircases, Liz picks up Chloe.

Bath time Ms. Chloe she says, as she walks in the bathroom.

She place Chloe on her feet and turn the water again filling the bathtub with fresh new water. She took off Chloe clothes.

Aah, naked baby, Stephanie says, as Chloe smile hide behind her mommy.

Liz check the water to make sure it wasn't too hot and cold for Chloe. It was prefect; she picks Chloe up and places her in the bathtub and knee beside the tub, and began to wash Chloe. Stephanie watches her girlfriend take care of her daughter Liz began to wash Chloe hair after she was done Stephanie grab the towel that was on sink, and open it, as Liz picks Chloe up out of the hub, and Stephanie wrapped the towel her around.

Tank you auntie, Chloe say.

Your welcome, Chloe, Stephanie says.

Liz walks out of the bathroom, dries Chloe off, and dresses her in short and tank top and then dries her hair before she began brush hair and pull into a ponytail.

Finish mommy, Chloe say.

Yes baby girl, she says, as she picks her up they walk out of the bedroom and heads down the staircase.


	12. Chapter 12 sneaks a morning kiss

Unexpected love

Chapter 12- sneaks a morning kiss

Stephanie and Liz spent the day with Lexie, Ashley and Chloe playing and having a good time. After having dinner and watching some TV before putting girls. Liz and Stephanie were finally alone again, and they sat down on the couch, cuddle together, and kiss gently. Before heads upstairs bed, Stephanie walks into the bedroom where Lexie was sound sleep while Liz went into her bedroom.

Stephanie woke up the next morning and looks over to see Lexie still sound sleep she looks so precious to Stephanie right now. She thought what a perfect time to steal a good morning from Liz while Lexie is still sleeping but I need to check and make sure that Ashley and Chloe are still sleeping too before I got that good morning kiss.

Stephanie quietly got out of bed and walks into the bathroom to get ready for day. Twenty minutes later, she walks out of the bathroom after shower and dress for work. She leaned down and kiss Lexie on the head, who didn't even move, she smile and she walk out of the bedroom and look in on Ashley who was sound asleep in her bed and she quietly walks over to Chloe and peek inside the bedroom at found the little girl sleeping sound in her bed.

Stephanie smile before walks off toward Liz bedroom she looking inside the bedroom and saw her girlfriend sound sleep on her stomach facing the bathroom. She walks into the bedroom over to the bed sat down next to Liz.

Liz looks so peaceful, Stephanie thinks as she watches her. She almost does not want to disturb her. Almost but she want a good morning kiss before the girls awake up. Stephanie lean close to Liz and soft kissing her neck, and Liz made sound. Stephanie smile wickedly, as she continues to kiss Liz's neck, slowly wake her up...

Mmm Liz moans, finally she opens her beautiful eyes, and sees Stephanie sitting there next to her. She smiles at her sleepily.

Good morning, Stephanie says.

Good morning too you honey, she say, as she rolled onto her back and stretch and Stephanie smile.

Are the girls wake, she says.

No, um

I hope you did not wake me for breakfast, she asks, teasingly.

Nope, I wake you for a good morning kiss, she says, as she lean closet to her and gently kisses on the lips...

Mm, they moan, as they pull out of the kiss.

Do you have time for breakfast, Liz says.

I do, Stephanie says.

Good how about some breakfast then, Liz says.

I would like that, Stephanie says, as Liz got out of bed, and Stephanie stood up and they walk out of the bedroom together and heads down the staircase.

They walk toward the kitchen inside where Liz began make some breakfast and coffee before Stephanie left for work.

You know Steph is sad that you have to work today, Liz says.

Yeah I know it does suck sometime especially when I have Lexie. I would love to spend more time with her, but unfortunately, I have to work fourteen hours days. However, sometime I try to leave work early so that I can spend some quality time with her, you know, Stephanie say.

Yeah I do know, there are not enough hours in the day, Ashley and Lexie are both in school get education, so the time you do get is precious Liz says.

Yep you took the words right out of my mouth Liz, Stephanie says.

As Liz come over the table with two plate of eggs and some bacon, she place one plate in front of Stephanie and put plate on the table. She walks over to the coffee pot and pour two cup of coffee. She walk back over to the table, place one cup in front of Stephanie, and sat down.

Thank you, Stephanie says.

Your welcome, Liz says.

As they ate, breakfast a small little voice called out.

Mommy, Chloe called out, as Liz stood up from the chair and walk out of the kitchen then upstairs and into Chloe room, where the little girl was sitting up in bed.

Good morning pebbles, Liz say, as she picks up Chloe and place a kiss on her cheek...

Morning mommy, she says, as she laid her head on her shoulder.

Liz walk out of the bedroom, staircase, and heads for the kitchen where Stephanie was still eating her breakfast. She looks up and smiles. Liz sat down at the table with Chloe in her lap.

Good morning, Chloe girl Stephanie says, as Chloe hide her face in her mommy neck.

Chloe say morning to Auntie, Liz says.

No, Chloe say, as Stephanie had a shock look on her face

No good morning auntie, Stephanie says.

No, Chloe say with her face hide in Liz's neck.

Chloe that is not nice, Auntie Stephanie loves you, Liz says.

Don't worry Liz, she is not a morning person, Stephanie say, with smile and Liz notice her smile remembering their morning together.

Chloe you want some eggs, Liz asks.

Yes, Chloe response, as Liz scoops some of her eggs on to the fork brought the fork up to Chloe mouth who open allow her mommy to put the eggs in her mouth.

Good Chloe, Stephanie asks, as Chloe nodded her head, as Liz and Stephanie smiles.

More mommy, Chloe says, as Liz scoop up more of the egg

What do you say, Liz ask,

Peas, Chloe say with smile,

Aww, how sweet, Stephanie laugh, as Liz spooning more eggs into Chloe's mouth.

After finishing breakfast Liz, place Chloe on her feet she run off out of the kitchen into the family room. Stephanie walks out of the kitchen and into the family room where Chloe was Stephanie put the TV on for her and put on Sesame Street.

Tank you auntie, Chloe say

Your welcome, sweetie, Stephanie say, as she walk out of the family room and back into the kitchen where Liz was places the dirty dishing into the dishes machine.

Chloe is playing, Liz ask

Nope watching Sesame Street, learn her ABC, and one, two, three, Stephanie say.

Cute Steph, don't you have to go to work this morning, Liz asks, as Stephanie walked over to her.

Yes, I do, bye my love, she says.

Bye honey, she says as Stephanie sneak in another kiss before walk out of the kitchen…


	13. Chapter 13 telling Kathy

Unexpected love

Chapter 13- telling Kathy

Stephanie walks out of the Liz's house got in her car she drove out the driveway and heads toward Stamford Conn where the WWE Headquarters is place. Hour and half later she drive up to headquarters she park her car in her usual spot. She unbuckle her seatbelt open the door and she then grabs her purse and briefcase step out of the car. She closes the door, locks the door, and set the alarm.

She walk toward the building and pull the door open and walk inside the building she smile at the security guard who smile back and she walk over to the elevator. Stephanie press the button the elevator doors slide open and she step onto the elevator and then press anther button and the doors slide closed and went to it destination.

The elevator went up and then it reaching its destination the elevator doors slide open and Stephanie step off the elevator and walk down the hallway toward the receptionist area. The receptionist smile at her and Stephanie smile back and continue down the hallway to her office, when she was stop by her sister Katherina.

Good morning, there Stephanie, Katherina says.

Good morning, too, Kathy. How are you doing on this beautiful morning? Stephanie asking, as she walks into her office and Katherina follow her into the office.

I am doing fine there sis. How are you doing? She asking, as Stephanie sat down behind her desk.

I am doing wonderful this morning, her response. Katherina notice that Stephanie was in a very happy mood, she notice it yesterday morning when she come to pick up Lexie. Nevertheless, she could not ask her any questions.

Hey, I call the house last night where were you? She asked, as she sat down in the chair.

Where was I last night hmmm…? As she continue the smile…

Stephanie I ask you where you were last night. She asked.

Lexie and I were somewhere, her response,

Where, Stephanie she says.

That for me know, she says.

Hey, I am worried about you, I mean Friday night when you drop off Lexie Friday night you looks so sad. She says.

Come on, Steph, please tell me were not sulking over Liz, now, she asked.

For your information, I was not sulking, okay. That is all in the past anyway.

Moreover, what does that mean? Kathy asked.

It means that I get some encourage from unlikely source Friday night and now Liz and I are couple, Stephanie response, Kathy began to smile.

Really Steph.

Yes, really Kathy, I went over to Liz house Friday night and I confess my feeling for her, and let say, she reciprocate those feelings and I've been there since Friday night. We were having a good time until yesterday morning when her husband ruins it by dropping the girls off a day early and Liz was not happy with him.

I am really happy for you sis.

Thanks Kathy it mean a lot to me, I love Liz so much.

I know, but knowing that the two of you have kids how are going to be together, Kathy ask.

Well, Liz and I discuss that very thing, and we both agree to meet at her hotel and have our rendezvous there for the time being for one obviously reason, Stephanie say.

I can understand that one.

Yeah me too. Liz and I aren't ready to explain is to the girls just yet. We are going to waiting until they are older to understand.

That good Stephanie. she say as Stephanie notice her sister face.

Kathy what wrong?

Oh nothing, but there is something that you need know, she response.

What do I need to know, she asked.

Starting next week, you return to WWE TV.

What do you means that I return to WWE TV?

Let just say, that Paul has gotta a storyline where you are still his wife, Kathy response.

What are you fucking kidding me here, Kathy, she say angrily.

I wish Steph, but I am not kidding you here.

And dad is going along with this, when he know that I do not want to be anywhere near him… she says.

Dad apparently does not know about this storyline just yet…

This suck Kathy big time, how long is this stupid ass storyline. She asked.

I do not know. But we have the opportunity to change the storyline Stephanie.

Damn straight, we are changing this storyline. Paul Levesque is not on the creative writing staff and he should not be allowed to make up storyline period.

Very true there sis you get no arugment from me on that one. I know that you spoke with Lexie about him.

I have, but now I have to speak with Liz about this seeing that we are a couple now.

Steph I am sure Liz will understand.

I know she will Kathy but I want to talk to her anyway about this.

I understand Steph. Be honest with her.

I will I do not want to screw this up Kathy….

You won't Steph.


	14. Chapter 14 Stephanie to talk Liz

Unexpected love

Chapter 14- talk to Liz

After working a long day with Kathy on changing, the storylines that was to start next week with Stephanie, return to WWE TV. Stephanie left the headquarters and heads Liz house where her daughter Lexie was.

When Stephanie drove up to Liz house she pull into the driveway and drove up the driveway and park her car, she turn off the car, and she unbuckle her seatbelt and then open the door she step out of the car.

She close the door and walk toward the house where she push the doorbell and a few minutes she heard the lock being unlock and the door open reveal Liz.

Hey, she says.

Hi, she says, as she walks into the house Liz close the door behind her and locked the door again. Liz looks at Stephanie notice there was something bothering her.

Everything okay, honey she asked as they walk into the living room.

Yes and no, she response.

Yes and no, what wrong then, she asked as they sat down on the couch.

Well today, I found out that I am return to WWE TV next week.

Oh, okay is that a bad thing, she ask.

No, it not a bad thing.

Okay if that not bad thing, then what is bothering you because when you leave this morning you were happy, she says.

I found out from my sister that I am involved in a storyline with my ex-husband a person I do not want to be near at all. She says.

You mean that scumbag who only married you because of your last name she asks.

Yep, that the scumbag.

Steph I do not like this, knowing everything that has happen in the last couple of days. Why is this happening to begin with? She asks.

I do not know but I want you to know that this will not change how I feeling about you okay. I love you. And you and I are going to be together no matter what Liz.

I know that Steph, but- are you being forcing to do this storyline so that we cannot be together. She asked, softly.

No, I am not forcing to do this storyline.

You are the Executive Vice President of Creative writing. She asked

Yes, I am her response.

Than whom bright idea was it to writing this storyline involve you with that ex of yours, she say.

Actually, it was his bright idea to get this storyline where I am still his wife. I do not like this storyline at all baby. He has no right to creative storyline for himself and has me as his wife.

What? Yours ex, create this storyline.

Yes.

He did this so he can pursuit you again, she say, as she stood up Stephanie stood up gently grab Liz's hand.

Hey, listen to me that will not happen I promise you.

Do not do the storyline that would make me very happy, she says, as Stephanie look into her eyes and she saw the love that Liz had for her.

Kathy and I work all day on changing this stupid ass storyline, she says with seductive smile.

Really.

Yes, really baby. I love you okay.

I love you too.

I want to you believe in our love than, okay.

Okay, but be very careful around him, honey, do not let him get to you. She says.

Do not worry about me I will keep my distance from him. She said.

They private moment was short-lived again, when Lexie called out.

Auntie when my mommy is coming here, she asks, as Stephanie and Liz move away from each other. As Lexie walk into the living room and saw her mommy.

You look for me, baby girl Stephanie say

Mommy, she say, as she run to her.

Hi, there baby girl, she said, lean down and kissing her on the head.

Hi mommy when did you get here, she asked, looking up at her.

A little whole go, Auntie Liz and I were talking about some adult things. Her response.

Oh. Adult things that I am not supposed to know right, she say.

Yes. She said, as Liz smile.

And some day in the near distance future, you will be an adult like mommy and you and I can talk about adult things with some us, Liz says.

Cool. She said.

Okay baby girl are you already to go home, Stephanie asks.

Oh, do we have to go home mommy, Lexie response.

Yes, we do, now say bye to Auntie and thanks her for today.

Thank you Auntie Liz, Lexie say.

You are very welcome and you can come back any time okay, Liz say,

Okay.

Ashley, Chloe, Lexie is leave come say bye to her, she called out, as Ashley and Chloe coming ran into living room.

Hi, Auntie Stephanie they say unions.

Hi girls, she say.

Does she have to go mommy, Ashley ask. Stephanie chuckles.

Yes, we have go, beside Ashley, you will see Lexie in school tomorrow, Stephanie says.

True bye Lexie Ashley say.

Bye Lexie, Chloe say, hugging her.

Bye Chloe and Ashley Lexie say.

Bye auntie Stephanie, Ashley say, hanging her.

Bye sweetie, you be good for your mommy, she say.

I will. She said.

Bye you, Stephanie say picking up Chloe and hugging and kiss her...

Bye auntie, Chloe giggling.


	15. Chapter 15 telling Vince

Unexpected love

Chapter 15- telling Vince

When Vince arrives at the headquarters Wednesday morning, he was greets by his daughters Katherina and Stephanie. He knows that something was up with the both of them.

Good morning, Stephanie and Katherina, Vince says with a smile.

Good morning, Katherina say.

Good morning, um- we need to speak with you, Stephanie asks.

All right come on in, we will talk in my office, he says, as he walk into his office and they follows him into his office and close the door behind them.

Dad I am the CEO of WWE correct Katherina asks.

Yes, you are Katherina why are you asking that for, Vince response, as he sat down in the chair behind the desk.

Why I will tell you why because I come to work Monday morning and I find on my desk a brand new storyline involving Paul Levesque character Triple H and Stephanie as his wife, Katherina said.

What? He said, as Stephanie and Kathy sat down in the chairs.

I do not like this one bit. Paul Levesque is not on the creative writing staffs at all so how does he has the right to creating a storyline where I am still his wife. Stephanie said.

I do not know Steph.

Look, I am in relationship with Liz.

So everything well with Liz on Friday night Vince asks.

Yes.

Good I am happy for you sweetie.

Thanks dad. I come to work Monday morning all-happy and then Kathy tells me about this stupid ass storyline. And after working all day I had to explain to my girlfriend about this storyline can you picture her face when I was telling her, she wasn't happy at all and I do not blame her for being unhappy either. Stephanie said.

Oh no Steph, I hope that it does not ruin thing between you and Liz, Vince say.

No, it did not but still she was not happy and I am not happy, either. Dad you know that I do not want to be anywhere near him or involve in some storyline with him. I hated the storyline last year, and now this.

I understand Steph, but I did not know about this storyline ok. I will not force you to do this if you do not want too.

Thank you dad.

You're welcome.

Stephanie and I change the storyline to where she demands a divorce from him, Katherina say.

Good. What I want to know now, is how he did this knowing that Stephanie is the Executive Vice President of Creative writing, storylines gets ran by her, and you Kathy before there are shows to me. Vince says.

We have no clue on that but I do suspect that he must be blackmail one of the creative writing staff, Katherina says.

That is a strong possibility here.

Yes it is, he could be blackmail one of the female writer I would not put it pass him. Vince said.

Me either, he is very sneaky and narcissistic to boot. He will do anything. Kathy says.

True. Liz think that he create this storyline so he can pursuit me again, Stephanie say.

That is another strong possibility. Keep your distance from him, Steph, Vince say.

Oh, trust me I am I promise Liz that I would keep my distance from him. RAW is start with me, where I demand my divorce and then I have scenes with you and Nick along with Vickie and Maddox. She said.

Good everything will be fine sweetheart he said.

I hope so dad, I don't want to ruin things with Liz, she says.

You won't sweetie, just remind Liz that you are with her and that you love her and everything should be ok between the two of you. He says.

That is easy for you to say, she says as she stood up and walk out of the office,

She is really worried, he asks.

Do you blame her dad, I mean for months she hide her feeling for Liz, and then they fight and then they finally confess their true feeling and now are they in the relationship, and now they relationship could threat by Stephanie ex-husband, she response.

I see your point Kathy. I still can't believe that this storyline was creating without my consent, Vince says.

I know, but he obviously forgot that the storyline gets runs by me. In addition, I was not going to allow this storyline to take place, knowing that Stephanie doesn't want to be near him at all.

Vince nodded his head Kathy was making some very good point.


	16. Chapter 16 Stephanie return to WWE TV

Unexpected love

Chapter 17- Stephanie return to WWE TV

Stephanie walks into the XL Center in Hartford, Connecticut, she was somewhat happy to be on WWE TV but not this way, especially seeing that she was in a new relationship could this jeopardize her relationship even though Liz understood. Stephanie made a promise to Liz about kept her distance from him. However, there is other reason to Lexie' father is a WWE Superstar.

A lot of Superstars and Divas were happy to Stephanie back, but some were surprise to see her at all… Stephanie head for the locker room of her father Vince. She opens the door walk inside where she found it completely empty which was good for her, because she want to call her girlfriend Liz and talk to her.

She sat down in the chair and was about to call her girlfriend when her cellphone began to ring she looks at the phone and saw who it was, she press the button and says.

Hi, my sexy girlfriend! Stephanie claimed, as Liz lips curl into a smile when she heard her voice.

Hi. Callers ID are so overrated.

Stephanie cross her legs, true but I could not greet you like I just did. Stephanie said

Good point. Liz said.

Miss me already? Stephanie asks.

Yes, Liz sighed, as she sat down on the couch in the living room.

Same here, baby. Um… Where are the girls, she asks.

Watching TV in family room and waiting for RAW to come on and see you, if you are on beginning of the show, her response.

Ah, yes and yes, I am in the beginning of the show.

That's good for me then, after seeing you they can go to bed, she says.

Yep. And you can wait for me to arrive for private time before we going to bed.

Most definitely, she says.

Did Lexie do her homework, she asks.

Yep and took a shower and is all ready for bed, she response.

Good. She says.

Are you nervous baby, she asks.

A little, it has been a longtime since I was last on WWE TV, she says.

Yes, I know. There was pause, and then way she said her name in a way that made them feel all inside warm. She sighed. We are acting like teenagers.

No, we are like two people in love. She smiled.

I love you.

Love you too. Can I talk to my baby girl Lexie, she asks.

Sure, hold on. Lexie, she called out. As Lexie comes walking into the living room.

Yes auntie, Lexie says.

Mommy is on the phone and she want to say hi, she says, as she hand her cellphone to Lexie.

Thanks you auntie, she said, as she bring the phone up to her ear.

Hi, mommy, she said.

Hi, there baby girl, you being good for Auntie Liz, she asks.

Yes, mommy. Are you on in the beginning of RAW mommy, she asks.

Yes, I am so you can watch me, and you go straight to bed okay, her response.

Yes mommy.

Lexie remember this is only a storyline okay I am not married to him, she says.

I know mommy and he is not my daddy. She says.

Yes, baby girl that is right. I love you.

I love you too, mommy and I will see you later, no wait I will not I will be asleep when you come here, she says.

Yes, you will, but when you wake up in the morning, I will be next to you, she says.

Okay mommy I will put Auntie Liz back on, bye, she say.

Bye baby girl, she said, as Lexie hand the phone to Liz and ran out of the living room toward the family room where Ashley and Chloe were.

Once Liz heard, Lexie ran down the hallway and into the family room.

I will see you later tonight, baby, bye, she says softly.

Yes, you will baby bye, she says softly and then end her phone call.

Stephanie let out of soft sigh, leaned back against the chair, and closes her eyes, for a few minutes. She thought about Liz how much she rather be with her now, then sitting in locker room waiting to make her return to WWE TV. The door open Stephanie thought that maybe it was her dad or brother-in-law.

Well looks who it is Stephanie! Paul say, as Stephanie open her eyes.

What are you doing in here, Paul, Stephanie says firmly.

It my wife, Paul say.

I am not your wife, we are divorce remember or have you been hit in the head to many times to remember that I divorce your sorry ass, years ago, Stephanie say sarcastically

No, I have not forgotten but in the storyline you are my wife, act like it, Paul say arrogant.

Oh, do I have news for you on that the storyline it has been change her response.

What do you mean changes? He asks.

Its mean Kathy and I change the storyline and in a few short minutes, I will be revealed the change, now get out, she response, as the door open behind him and in walk Vince and Nicholas.

Paul what are you doing in here, Vince ask

What else dad bothering me. I told him to get out but he will not listen, Stephanie say.

Oh, really now, he said, as he walk over to where Paul was standing. If Stephanie told you leave you should leave then. You do not belong here.

I want to know what this change is, Paul says.

You will find out soon Paul. And one more thing, do not ever again create a storyline where I am your wife, Stephanie say.

It's good for business if we are married, Paul says.

No it good for you, not for business period… she say

It time to leave, Vince say, as Paul storm out of the locker room.

What a pain in the ass, Nick says, as he sat down on the couch with Vince.

You are not lying there Nicky, Stephanie say.

Stephanie has you talk to Lexie about this what she is going to see tonight on RAW, Vince asks.

I have dad and she understand that it is a storyline and that he is not her father. But I will be glad to get this storyline over in the matter of second. She said.

There was a knock at the door; it was time for Stephanie to make her return to WWE TV. They stood up and walk out of the locker room together. They walk toward entranceway. The RAW intro what then they shows highlights of last week. After the video package Stephanie McMahon music began to play and the fans were on their feet for her.

What a surprise Stephanie McMahon is here tonight, Michael Cole says.

Please welcome the Executive Vice President of WWE Stephanie McMahon! Justin announce, as she walk out to the entranceway.

Lexie your mommy got new music, Ashley asks.

Yeah it called Welcome to the Queendom is pretty cool music I like it a lot, Lexie says.

Its sound cool Ashley say.

As they watch, Stephanie walks to the ring and up the steel steps to the apron of the ring, and step through the ropes into the ring. And the fans were cheering her. Justin Roberts hand her mic.

It is great to be back on RAW, but I wishes it were under better circumstance Stephanie say.

We've missed you Steph, the fans say.

I missed you too. Tonight I am here to get something that I have want for the long time. And you all must think what are you talking about Stephanie well I have been in a shame of a marriage to Triple H, and I have tried to get a divorce and of course, he refusing me. but tonight I will get what I want. So hunter why don't you come out here, Stephanie says.

Liz didn't like this one bit, but she couldn't show her emotion because of the girls. As Triple H makes his way to the ring he wasn't happy with change to the storyline either, but Stephanie doesn't gave damn that he is not happy.

A shame of marriage you know that is a lie, Hunter says.

No, it is not you only married me because of my last name now I have here divorce papers signing them, so we can end this shame of marriage, Stephanie say.

No, I will not sign them, Hunter says defiant.

Why are you making this difficult huh? I do not love you I never has love you. We don't even live together I want my divorce damn… Stephanie says.

The answer is no to you get your divorce, hunter say smirks, and Stephanie was pissed off now. Instead of say something else, she knees him the groin, he fell to the mat, and then she began pound on him.

Stephanie has snapped here, JBL says.

You think, all she wants is divorce and hunter is denied her, Lawler says.

Stephanie! Stephanie! The fans chant. She grabs his head and slam into the mat and begun scream at him.

Signing the divorce papers damn, Stephanie yelled at him.

All right, hunter say, he grab the pen and signing the divorce papers.

Look, as if Stephanie is getting what she wants, Michael Cole says.

Good for Stephanie. Lawler say.

Stephanie grabs the divorce papers, stood up, and exits the ring. Stephanie walks down the steel steps and walk up the aisle way, and then up the ramp and backstage.

RAW went to commercial break. Liz looks over to where Chloe was and saw that she was sound asleep. She stood up walk over to the love seat gently picks up Chloe walks out of the family room and down the hallway and walk up the staircase to Chloe bedroom.

Liz walk into the bedroom and gently lay Chloe down in her bed, and pull the little blanket over her body and gently kiss on her head, before walk out of the bedroom. Ashley and Lexie were walking up the staircase.

Night mommy, she says,

Night baby girl, she says, as she kisses on her cheek before she walks into her bedroom. Love you.

Love you too. She says, as she walks into the bedroom.

Night auntie, she said,

Night sweetie, she says, as she walks into the bedroom.

Liz walk back the staircase toward the family room where the TV was still on. She sat down the couch and continues to watch RAW. When her cellphone rang, she grabs phone looks at it and saw that it was her mom calling her. She presses the button.

Hi, Mom, Liz says.

Hi, there Liz, everything good with you and the girls, Alexis says.

The girls are good in fact, they are sleeping. Is everything okay with you and dad, she say.

Yes, my love dad and I are just fine. Um… are you busy tomorrow she asks

Umm…. No I am not busy tomorrow, she response

Good I will be by in the morning to talk with you, she says.

All right mom. However, are you sure that everything is fine with you and daddy, she asks again.

Yes, sweetheart, we are fine, it is about business, okay she says.

Okay then, love you and see you in the morning then, she say.

Love you too, bye, she says.

Bye mom, she says, as she ends her calls with her mom.

Stephanie was talking with her brother-in-law Nick when her ex-husband Paul walks up to them.

Stephanie he says,

What do you want now, hunter Stephanie asks.

You know that I love you, he says

Oh please you love the last name McMahon and I would rather be in love with woman ten be in love you, she says as she open the door and walk into the locker room.

Paul went to open the door but Nick stops him.

Oh no, you are not going in that locker room, Mick says.

Nick gets out of my way, because I am going to talk some sense into her, he says

No, you not, she does not want to talk or be near you. Why don't you get that through your head, he says as he walks into the locker room and closes the door behind him.

Pail walks away angry, an inside the locker room Stephanie was get her bag.

Leave Steph, Nick asks.

Yeah it a long drive back to Greenwich, so I am heads out now, she says.

Play he says.

You and I Nick are going to walk to her the car so Paul doesn't bother her, Vince say.

All right. He says.

They walk out of the locker room and toward Stephanie car. When they arrive at her car, she unlocked the door, open the door and gets in the car and Vince close the door.

Call me when you got there Vince say.

Dad I am grow girl, Stephanie say.

I know you are princess but I want to know okay, Vince say.

Okay I will call you. Bye dad and Nick she says.

Bye, they say. As she drove out the arena and head back to Greenwich and Liz house.


	17. Chapter 17 Stephanie and Liz

Unexpected love

Chapter –Stephanie and Liz

Stephanie arrives at Liz house at 10:15 p.m. she unbuckle her seatbelt and opens the door and step out the car, and closes the door and locked the door walk toward the house, grabs her cellphone and call Liz she did not want to ring the doorbell and wake up the girls. She hits Liz number and the phone rang Liz grab her phone before the phone awake up the girls.

Hello, she said.

Hi baby I am outside please open the door, Stephanie asked, sweetly, as Liz chuckles.

Okay baby, Liz say, as she ends her call and got off the couch walk out of the living room and over to the door.

She unlocked the lock, turns the doorknob, opens the door, and reveals Stephanie standing there. Stephanie walks into the house and Liz close the door behind her and locks it again.

Stephanie places her purse and briefcase of the table, then pulls Liz into her arms, kiss her sweetly on the lips.

Mmm, they moaned as they pulled out of the kiss smile at each other

They walk hand in hand into the living room sat down on the couch Liz cuddle close to Stephanie.

Um I think you are a terribly overdressed to cuddle on the couch. She said looking up at Stephanie who chuckle and she kiss her on the lips.

Yeah, I guess you are. I will be right back, she said, as she stood up from the couch walk out of the living room and heads up the staircase to change out of her business suit.

Stephanie walk into the bedroom that she shared with Lexie and smile when she saw her baby girl sound sleep in the bed walk over to the bed and lean down and kiss Lexie on the head and then she walk over to her bag. She opens the bag pulls out some clothes and walks into the bathroom, changes out of her business suit, and then come out of the bathroom.

She places her suit over the chair and then walk out of the bedroom and heads down the staircase and walk into the livingroom where Liz was watching RAW. She sat back down on the couch next to Liz who immediate snuggle close to her Stephanie kiss her on the head.

Did you enjoy what I did on RAW tonight she asked, as she played with Liz's fingers?

It was okay. She replied, as she sat up and looked at her

Just okay, you did love me being on TV. She asked

I love seeing you on TV. She replied, as she gently touch Liz face

Good.

In fact, you look sexy, she said.

Sexy huh, she said

Yep very sexy, she said flirting with her.

You are sexy to baby. She said, as she caress Liz thigh and then leaning in close gently kisses her on the lips.

They made out for a few minutes before Liz pulled back causing Stephanie moaned because she lost contract with Liz lips.

I love you, she said, in raspy voice.

I love you, too, she said, in raspy voice.

I want to sleep with you tonight. Stephanie asked

I know I want that to honey, but we can't tonight. Liz replied, as she pulled away but Stephanie pulled back into her.

Do not move I want to feel you against me now, she said, as in raspy voice. Liz smile and leaned against Stephanie, who was busy with her hands roamed over Liz body. Nevertheless, Liz knows there is something bothered Stephanie.

You are playing dirty baby, Liz moaned.

I know I am baby, she said, in raspy voice, as her hands continue to roams over Liz's sexy body.

Are you enjoying yourself darling. She asked

Oh, yes I am enjoying myself. She replied, as Liz adjust her body causing Stephanie to moan.

Her hands slide under that tank top that Liz was wearing, and gently touch the silky smooth skin of Liz causing her to moan now, and Stephanie smile wickedly.

Stephanie captures Liz lips in a hot passionate kiss. She savored the taste of her. Liz enjoying Stephanie slow, tentative moves, remembering how Stephanie tasted to her, moaned into her mouth as their tongue touches. There was no need to rush their gentle caress of one another, as Liz hands went on a request of their own caress Stephanie body.

Stephanie laid down on the couch with Liz on top her, as they made out on the couch. When Liz finally pulled out of the kissed she look down at Stephanie who was look up at her with wickedly smile on her face.

You are so bad do you know that. She asked raspy voice.

Yes, I know how bad I am especially when you are near me. she replied she pulled the tank top off Liz body.

Stephanie cant the girls are sleeping upstairs. Liz said.

They upstairs sound sleeping we will be very, very quietly. Stephanie said, she was determined to have Liz on the couch tonight.

Stephanie we'll wake the girls up. She said, as Stephanie kissed her again.

We'll be quiet. She mumbled against her mouth, and claimed her mouth again, deepening the sweet assaults, this time. Liz moaned, unable to resist diving into the kiss as ardently as she did. Stephanie hands were all over her again, and it took her all strength she had to pull away again.

Stephanie…. She said, as she sat up and Stephanie sat up too and wrapped her arms around Liz waist

I want you every minute. She said softly

I know baby it the same for me, she spoke softly.

They are probably sound sleep upstairs and they won't hear a thing. She said, not surrendering.

Liz giggled against her better judgment and Stephanie knows she had her now. In addition, in one swift motion, Stephanie had Liz laid on her back on the couch and her hover her over, looking down at the beautiful woman who is her girlfriend.

If we do, now you had better quietly Stephanie McMahon or I will never making love to you again, got it. She said in stern voice.

Yes baby I got it; I will be very quietly while we making love on the couch, she said, as she descends her lips on to Liz's again.

They made love for the two hours on the couch their hands removes their clothes and skin on skin and tongues mating feverishly as they succumbed to their passion and love. After making love they spoon together on the couch basket in the afterglow and cover by the blanket that was on the back of the couch.

Feeling better now baby, she asked lifting her head and looking at Stephanie who was smiling.

Yes. She replied,

Good now you can tell me what is bothering you, she said.

What make you think there is something bothering me? She asked

Because I know you Steph, you wouldn't have wanted to jump my bones tonight knowing the girls are upstairs, I gave in so that you would tell me what is bothering you. She replied

Well there is something bother me. She said

Tell me baby, she said.

Well it has to do with me going on the road and being away from you. She said

Are you scared of wrestlers hitting on you, she asked.

Yes, I am scared that I am going ruin what we have going. While drive here tonight, I thought about asking you something, but I chicken out and seduce you instead. She said.

Well, it was a good move on your part, because we made love even though the girls were sleeping upstairs. Tell me what you want to asked me. She asked

Well I was going to asked you to marry me. She said


	18. Chapter 18 discuss marriage

Unexpected love

Chapter –discuss marriage

Marry me, Liz. Stephanie asked

The expression on Liz's face was priceless to say the least. Stephanie had just asked her to marry her even though they had only been a couple for two weeks. Liz stared at Stephanie, with her mouth hang open close it and then says...

Did… you just asked me to marry you. Liz says.

Yes, I did. Stephanie says.

Are you crazy Stephanie, Liz said.

No, I am not crazy I want to marry you, Stephanie said.

Stephanie we have barely been a couple for month not even a full year. I mean I have not even told my parents that I am dating you yet. And you want to get marry already.

Yes. Elizabeth I've never been in love with any man as if I am with you and yes I bold move by asking you to marry me. She said

Marriage is big commitment here it mean living together. She said, as she grab her tank top put it on and then her underwear and sat down next to Stephanie

Yes, I know. Liz are you turning me down, aren't you? Stephanie asked

No, I am not turning your down, baby, but there are other factors here we need to consider it is just not us, you have Lexie to think about and I have Chloe and Ashley to think about here. We both agree to waiting and tell the girls about us, when they were old enough to understand, but you want to get marry. She explain

Yes, I know that baby I want to spend the rest of my life with you beside you side laid next to you every night wake up next to you every morning. I want to able to making love you when ever I want, Stephanie says.

I want that to, but honestly Stephanie don't you think this is too soon? She asked

No I don't think it too soon. Stephanie replied

If we do this are you prepare to live part until the girls are old enough to understand that we are wife and wife. She asked

Um…. Yes, if that what it take then, I am prepared to live apart from you, until the girls are old enough to know and understand that we are married. Stephanie replied

Liz was shock about Stephanie answer… Stephanie gently grab Liz hand in her and caress her finger, while looking into her eyes.

Elizabeth Alexandria will you marry me and become my wife forever, baby she asked, as she kisses her on the lips.

Stephanie, honey, I um, ahem, I need to time to think about this, before I gave you my answer can you accept that I am not turning down your right now. She replied softly

Yes, I can accept that you are not already to answer my marriage proposal. Take all the time you need I am not going rush you into give me answer, ok, she says.

Ok I love you, Stephanie, she said.

And I love you too, Liz, she said, as she kiss her to again the lips.

Stephanie and Liz decide to call it night and heads up stairs to bed, they apart way with a another gently kiss, Liz went into her bedroom while Stephanie walk into the bedroom that she was sharing with Lexie, she climb into bed next to her and went to sleep.

The next morning, Liz woke up got out of bed, walks into her bathroom, and took a shower before her wake up Ashley for school. After taking a twenty-minute Liz step out of the shower and dryer herself off and then wrapped the towel around her body grab another towel and dryer her hair, and then she walk into the bedroom.

She walks over to her dresser, opens the door, and grabs some clothes to put on, she took off the towel and gets dress. After getting dress Liz walk out of the bedroom and toward Ashley bedroom inside where she found her daughter sound sleeping. She smile and walk over to the bed and, sat down next to her.

Ashley honey time to wake up, she said

Mm, I want to sleep mommy, she groaned.

Oh comes on now Ashley girl it time to get up for school, she said.

No. she said, rolling away from her mommy.

Ashley Elizabeth do not give me hard time this morning, grandma, Alexis is coming over after you leave for school. So let go, little girl or you can't watch RAW anymore, she said in a firm voice.

And that did it, all right Ashley open her eyes immediate.

Good morning mommy, she said.

Good morning too, baby girl, she said

After I leave who is taking me to school if you're not? She asked, as she sitting up in her bed.

Auntie Stephanie is going to drop you and Lexie off at school because grandma is coming over this morning. Liz said.

Why grandma coming over for mommy, she said, as she got out of bed.

Grandma is coming over to talk me about the businesses is that ok you with you? She asked

Yes that ok. She said

Oh good. Now what do you want for breakfast this morning? She asked, as she laid out Ashley's school uniform.

Um- French toast mommy she said, as she pulled off her pajamas.

All right let me see if that what Lexie and Auntie Stephanie want. She said, as she walk out of the bedroom and over to the bedroom where Stephanie and Lexie were. She knocks the door.

Come in, Stephanie call out; as Liz open the door to found Stephanie and Lexie dress.

Good morning, Liz said, with smiles.

Good morning, Lexie and Stephanie said unison.

Ladies how does French toast sound for breakfast? She asked.

Auntie you gong to make French toast, for breakfast, Lexie said, while Stephanie was fixing her hair.

Yep kiddo Liz said.

Cool.

Steph French toast fine for you, if not I can you make you eggs? Liz asked.

French toast will be fine Liz, she replied.

All right then French toast it is, she said, as she walk out of the bedroom and back to Ashley room where she was dress and ready for school.

Mommy I want a ponytail please? Ashley asked

Okay baby, she said, as she took the brush off the dresser, brush Ashley hair, and then fix her hair into a ponytail.

All done, baby. She said

Thank you, mommy. She said

You're welcome, she said, as she walks out of the bedroom, look in on Chloe, and saw that her youngest was still sleeping.

She walks down the staircase and then toward the kitchen where she begins fix breakfast for everyone, she made coffee for her and Stephanie. As she cook French toast Ashley walk into the kitchen followed by Lexie and Stephanie was behind them.

I know I smell coffee. Stephanie said

Yes, their fresh brew coffee. Liz said, as she placed French toast on the plates.

Mommy, love her coffee. Lexie said smiling, as she sat down at the table.

You just wait their baby girl when you are my age you will love coffee too right, Liz? Stephanie asked

Oh yeah, it will the first thing you want in the morning. Liz said.

Okay if you say so. Lexie said.

Liz where is Chloe? Stephanie asked

Still sleeping she is my sleepyhead, Liz replied.

I told you she and you have a lot in the common your both sleepyhead, Stephanie said, as she grab her plate of French toast walk over to the table sat down.

Ha, very funny Steph. Liz said

Yeah I know. Stephanie said, with smile on her face, and then ate her breakfast with the girls.

You know Stephanie- she hesitant because the girls were in the kitchen.

Know what Liz, she said, she know that Liz wouldn't talk dirty with Lexie and Ashley sitting at the table.

Never mind Liz said.

After the breakfast, Lexie and Ashley went get their schoolbag leaving Stephanie and Liz alone in the kitchen.

You are so bad that I am going to punish you, Liz said softly

No you won't you love me too much to punish, Stephanie said softly.

Try me no sex, for week, Liz said.

Liz you know that you can't resist me that long. Stephanie said in raspy voice.

You watch I will resist you for whole week. Liz said.

Liz baby I am irresistible and you know it to be true, Stephanie said.

We will see there. Liz said

Mommy Ashley and I are ready to go to school. Lexie called out.

Okay baby. I love you, she said, as she gave her a quick kiss before one of the girl walk into the kitchen.

Love you too, she said, as they walk out of the kitchen.

Bye Ashley love you baby girl. She said, as she hug and kiss her.

Bye mommy, love you too. Ashley said.

Bye auntie Liz. Love you. She said

Bye you and love you too. She said as Stephanie unlocks the door and opens the door.

Bye Liz. Stephanie said

Bye Stephanie. Liz said, as they walk out of house and Liz close the door behind them.


	19. Chapter 19 Liz tell her mom

Unexpected love

Chapter- Liz tell her mom

After Stephanie, Ashley and Lexie left the house Liz was alone with a sleeping Chloe who wake up five minutes later. Liz feed Chloe some French toast and gave her some orange juice too. After give Chloe some breakfast, Liz places the dirty dishes and pans in the dishwasher and starts the machine.

Chloe went into the family room and began play with some of the toys while Liz loaded clothes into the wash machine and then start it. She walks into the family room to find Chloe playing with her toys she smiles sitting down the couch.

Chloe you watch Sesame Street? She asked and Chloe eyes lit up.

Yes mommy Sesame Street peas. She replied, as she abandon her toys ran over to the couch where Liz was sitting and climb onto the couch while Liz put on the TV and then turn to Sesame Street for Chloe.

Chloe began watch Sesame Street and Liz watch with her until the doorbell rang, Liz stood up walk out of the family room and down the hallway to the front door, where she unlocked the lock and turn the doorknob and open the door to reveal her mom standing there.

Good morning, there sweet girl, Alexis said.

Good morning, mom comes on in. Liz said, as she open the door wide let her mom walk into the house. She closes the door behind her locked again.

It quiet here. Alexis asked

Your granddaughter Chloe is watching Sesame Street right now. Liz replied, as Alexis smiles.

Ah yes, Sesame Street very education show, you learns your ABC and 123. she said.

Funny mom. She said, as she walk down the hallway and Alexis flowed she went into the family room. That when Chloe saw her grandma and she forgot about Sesame Street.

Grandma. Chloe said, as Alexis pick up her and gave her kiss on the cheek.

Well hi, there Chloe girl. And how is grandma girl doing this morning huh. She asked

Good. Mommy some toast for breakfast. She said.

Really, mommy made French toast breakfast. She said, as she sat down on the couch with Chloe in her arms.

Yep. She said, as she turns her attention back to Sesame Street.

Alexis place her on the couch so that she could watch Sesame Street.

Mom you want to some coffee. Liz asked.

No thank you sweet girl I had my cup of coffee this morning. She replied, as Liz sat down the love seat.

So is there a specific reason that you want to come over this morning and talk about the business general? Liz asked.

No nothing specific just checking in on. Alexis replied

Well everything is running smoothly no need to worry too at all mom and you can tell that to daddy too, your daughter has everything under control. She replied

I will replay your message to him. How are things with your baby girl, everything good? She asked

Everything is fine mom. She replied, as Alexis knew that Liz would not talk about Eric in front of the girls.

Elizabeth Alexandria DeJesus you know that you can talk right me about anything. Alexis said.

Yes, mom I know. She said, as she stood up from the couch and walks out of the family room and Alexis stood up from the couch and followed her out of the family room.

How did the divorce go Lilibet? Alexis asked, as she sat down the couch into the living room.

Okay after months of fighting Eric and I are official divorce, I have sole legal custody of Chloe, and Ashley and he get visitation on the weekend.

Why months of fighting Lilibet? Alexis asked

Because mom Eric cheat on with some slutty woman, and I demand that she not be at Eric when the girls are visiting their father for weekend and of course neither he nor her like it one bit but the Judge agree with me on it. Liz replied.

First of all, he is scumbag for cheating on you in the first place and second who does this bitch thinks she is getting in involve in Eric battle. Alexis said

I do not know, but it show me that Eric cannot fight his own battle that for sure mom. The girls first weekend with their father on Memorial Day weekend Stephanie and I had girl weekend on Sunday.

And how is Stephanie doing? She asked

She is doing good mom.

That good I always like Stephanie. She said, as Liz thought to herself wait until you found out that she and I are couple.

Anyway, Eric shows up with the girls a day early all because of his slutty girlfriend want to come over. And I felt Chloe hair it felt dirty mom, he did not even gave them a bath before he bought them home to me. She said

What. Are you kidding Lilibet? She said

No mom. She said, as Alexis knew there was something Liz was not telling.

Lilibet what else are you not telling me? She asked

Well there is something mom. She replied

Okay you can tell. She said

Um- how would you feel if one of your children was dating someone of the same sex? She asked, as Alexis look at her daughter.

Lilibet what is going on here? Alexis replied

Stephanie and I are dating mom. She said, as Alexis incredulously at her only daughter.

What? She asked


	20. Chapter 20 the explanation

Unexpected love

chapter -the explanation

Stephanie and I are dating mom. She said, as Alexis looked incredulously at her only daughter.

The look on Alexis face was one of shock to say the least. She thinks that she is hearing her wrong.

What Lilibet. You and Stephanie are dating each other. She asked

Yes, mom Stephanie and I are dating. She replied

How this did happen, Lilibet? She asked

Mom I think you know how it happens. However, I will tell everything after I check Chloe. She replied, as she stood up walked out of the living room down the hallway to the family room inside to find Chloe asleep on the couch.

Liz gently picks her up walks out of the family room, down the hallway, and up the staircase than into Chloe bedroom and gently lay her down on her bed for her nap. Liz walks out of the bedroom back down the staircase and into the living room sat down the couch.

Is Chloe okay? Alexis asked

Yes, your granddaughter Chloe is napping so I laid her down upstairs in her bedroom. Liz replied.

All right, now that Chloe is napping you can tell me everything. She said

Well, umm you remember Valentine's Day night, and you had the girls. Liz said

Yes, I remember. Alexis said

Eric told me he had cheated on me with some woman in January after I found out that I lost the baby. She said

What? He told you on Valentine Day night that he cheats on you after you lost the baby. That no good scumbag the nerve of that man. Alexis said, with steel in her voice she was angry as hell.

Yes, anyway, we fought about his cheat and then I walk out of the house I went to the hotel for the night. I need to vent so I call Stephanie and she rush over to the hotel and allowed me to vent about Eric, and of course one thing led to another and Stephanie and I ends up kissing and things went further and we made love for the first time. She explains

Alexis sat there listen to her daughter told her how things got start between her daughter and her best friend Stephanie.

Lilibet how you are dating Stephanie? That only explains how it has start between the two of you. She said

I know mom, and I am get there. After that night, I did not see Stephanie for about four months because I was busy get my divorce from Eric. One night last month, Stephanie show up at the warehouse and we talk about my divorce and she was acting wired like, she kiss me on the cheek and left abruptly. Anyway, the next night she show up again this time at the hotel and we talk some more, before we knew it we were kissing on the couch and then we discuss what happens next. In addition, we say that there something between us all do to that one night together back in February. Steph told me she had feeling me and I told her that I had feeling for her too. We fought after that, and she walk out of the office.

Wait, wait, you fought with Stephanie, after kissing. She asked

Yes, mom we fought. She replied

Was it about the kiss Lilibet? She asked

No, we fought about families' reaction. I was worry about her father coming after me, and destroy everything that grandpa, grandma built, and then you, and dad addition to the empire. She thought we would be better off as best friends, and ignore attraction between us. I asked her to leave because I was angry and I need to finish the paperwork's I had. She replied

Well I can understand you worry about her father coming after you. In addition, I can understand her place not want you to get hurt by him either. Lilibet what happened after the fight. She replied, as Liz nod her head.

Um the next night after I drop the girls off with their father I was here alone when Stephanie show up and confess to me that she is in love with me, and I told her I am in love with her. We ends up spend the weekend together, and that how we become a couple. She explains.

Alexis absorb her daughter explanation on how she and Stephanie become a couple and are dating. She stood up from the couch walk over to where her was sitting the couch and next down next to her and put her arm around her.

Lilibet if this is what you want and you are happy whom I am to stand in your way honey. She said, as Liz looks at her mom

Really, mom you are okay with me being Stephanie a woman. She asked

Yes, I am sweetheart; this is what your heart is chose and whom I am to stand in the way of love. It is going to take some time to get used to seeing with you Stephanie but I want my children happy. In addition, if Stephanie is making you happy then I am happy for you. She replied

Thank you mom. She said, as she hugs her mom and Alexis wrapped her arms her only daughter.

Your welcome, baby. She said, as kissing on her head when they pull back from the embrace. Um how do you and Stephanie planning to see each other knowing that you both of kids? She asked

Liz smile…. Well Stephanie and I both agree that the girls aren't ready to know about us become a couples so, we decide to meet at the hotel for rendezvous until the girls are older enough to understand what between Stephanie and I. she replied

Well that is good. She said

Liz wondered how her mom would handle the news that Stephanie has already pop the question of married to her. Alexis know her children so well, she always knows when there were other things on their mind too.

What else is on your mind Lilibet? She asked

You always know when there is something else. She replied

Yes, I do because I am your mother. She said with smile.

Well there are other things else on my mind mom. She said

Okay and what are these other things Lilibet. She asked

Well, you have to promise me that you will not tell daddy, or my brothers the real reason that Eric and I got divorce. I do not want my dad or brothers going to jail because there have decide to go Eric and beat him up. I do not want you and my sisters in law mad at me. She replied

First of all Lilibet we would not be mad at for what your brothers and father chose to do. Okay. She said

Okay.

What else is on your mind? She asked

Well, it has to do with Stephanie and me. She replied

You need advice. She said

Well, yes and no. It is more my decision to answer her but it is

Why do not you tell me what it is first then we can go from there. She said

Well, last night Stephanie asked me to

To what Lilibet

To marry her. She said, as Alexis' looks shock again.

Marry her you two have only been together what two weeks and now she want to get married, why. She asked

Well, she is worry about the male wrestlers in her business hitting on her and she is scared of ruin what is going between us. She guesses that if she is married, they would leave her alone. She replied

Lilibet what does your heart? She asked

It says marry her, but my brain is telling wait. I do not know what to do mom. I mean I do not want to get hurt, either mom. Marriage is big commitment it means living together. She replied

Yes that is true, and seeing that you two decide that the girls were not older enough to understand how can you get married and not living under the same roof. She said.

I told her that, she says she is ready to living part from me, until the girls are older enough to understand. She said

Lilibet it obviously that Stephanie does not trust herself to be around those wrestlers and she really does not want to ruin things between you and her. She is obviously thinks about you here. Moreover, I think it is sweet of her to think about your feeling. Looks sweet girl, if you want to marry her go for it, honey I cannot stop you because you are grown woman and watching you tell me I see how much you love Stephanie. I will support you and Stephanie anyway, I can. She said

Thanks mom. I appreciate the support. She said

Your, welcome, honey. She said

There are still other people's do not know about Stephanie and me. She said

Yes, your dad, your brothers, sisters in law and I am guess here but does her family know about your two being couples. She asked

Well, her mom and dad know. Kathy knows I believe her brother-in-law Nick know. However, I do not think her brother Shane and sister-in-law Marissa know yet. She replied


	21. Chapter 21 behind the eight ball

Unexpected love

Chapter- behind the eight ball

After Alexis' left with Chloe Liz was busy doing laundry when the doorbell rang she walk out of the laundry room and toward the front door she unlocked the door.

What did you forgot mom? She asked, as she opens the door instead of her mom she found her ex-husband Eric standing there.

Hello, Liz. He said

Yeah hello Eric what do you want? She asked

May I come in. we need to talk. He replied

Sure, come on in. as he open the door wide for him to enter the house. Um… what we need to talk. She said, as she close the door behind him.

Um… I cannot take the girls the weekend of father day. He said

Why not Eric its father Day and you are they father and they are supposed to spend the day with you. She said

Well, I cannot that weekend Liz. I have some business to take care of. He said

Eric this a lame excuse so that you can spend the weekend with your girlfriend right? She asked

No, Liz I really have something to take care of. He replied

Fine Eric the girls will spent father day with their grandpa and uncles, instead of spend the day with their father who created them. She said

Liz do not make this difficult for me, it is bad enough that I am going to miss father Day with the girls as it is. Eric said

If you are not doing, anything that Monday you can come over and spend the evening with the girls and they can give you their gifts. She said

I would like that a lot. Umm if it is okay, you with I can help put them to bed too. He said

I do not see why not. She said

Good, thanks Liz. He said

Your welcome she said, as he opens the door and walk out of the house closed the door behind him.

Liz thought something is up. She grab her cellphone hat was table and called her account Roberto.

Roberto is me Liz. I need you to get one the guy to followed my ex-husband Eric and found out what he is up to. She said

Something not right Boss. Roberto asked

Yes, I want to know where he and who he is with the weekend of Father Day understood. She said

Yes, boss understood. I will have the report to you after that. He said

Thanks Roberto. She said

Your welcome boss. He said, as they hang up the phone.

Hours later Liz was home with Ashley and Chloe who were in bed sound asleep, when the doorbell rang. Liz walks out of the game room and down the hallway to the front door, unlocked the door turns the doorknob and open the door to found Stephanie.

Hi, there baby. She said, as she walks into the house.

Yeah hello. She said, as he close the door and walk down the hallway to the game room went inside Stephanie followed her.

Honey you okay? She asked

Yeah I am fine. As she grab pool stick. Stephanie knew better, something happened after she left this morning. You ever play eight ball. She asked

No, never have. Stephanie replied

Come on I will teach you. She said, as Stephanie took off her suit jacket and walked over to the pool table.

Um… I do not even know how to hold a pool stick. She said

Do not worry I will show you how to hold it. She said, as she move behind Stephanie and show her hold to the pool stick. She help Stephanie take the first shot, they watched as the balls scattered all the over the pool table.

Nothing went in the little hole. She said

Liz chuckles…. They called pockets baby.

Pockets huh. She said

Yes my love pockets. And see that no balls went into the pocket the table is open and it my turn. She said, as she pulled herself away from Stephanie body. Oh yeah one thing, you see the eight ball?

Yeah I see the eight ball.

That is the last ball we aim for. She said

Okay. How do I know which balls to aim for then? Stephanie asked innocently

She smiles wider. Well one of us with the strips and the other will solid one.

Okay

The objected of the pool is to clear the table of your balls.

All right, I think that I can manage that. She said

Stephanie watched as Liz take her first shot, and sink the solid balls. Liz sunk another balls and then another shot. Stephanie watches on in amaze and then Liz sunk two more balls, before she miss the next shot.

Oh, sorry you miss that shot baby. She said

Well yeah it now your turns. She said, as she hand Stephanie the pool stick.

Stephanie smiled slick like as she headed for the pool table and began to clear the table. Liz looks shock as she watches Stephanie. When she was down to the last ball. The eight ball sat between her ball and the pockets. She tucked the pool stick under her chin and thought for moment.

Uh, baby… I think you probably try to bank this shot. She said

Stephanie smile seductive at her. That will not be necessary there baby. She said, as he deliberately bent over the table allowing Liz a better view of her backside. Stephanie carefully aimed pool stick at the white ball.

Baby you are going to knock the eight ball. She said

Stephanie held her body still, turns her head toward Liz and winked at her, before turn her attention back to the pool table. She lined up her last shot… the white ball striking her ball caused her balls to jump over the eight ball and the ball rolled into the pocket. She stifled her laugh as she heard Liz exasperated sigh.

She turned to Liz and smile. Did I win?

Liz shook her head walking up to her. I think that I have played. Stephanie placed her hand on her chest. Why Ms. DeJesus are you accusing me of cheating? She asked innocently

Uh, no….. Ms. McMahon. Backed her up again the pool table. I am accusing you of withholding valuable information. She said, gave her bemused look. Why did you learn to play pool?

Uh… I learn to play at home, and I learn more at college.

Ah. You were pool shark at Boston College. She asked

No, I dated a guy in college who play pool and he taught me s few things. She replied

Liz licked her lips. Here a secret for you baby. You being a pool shark turning me on. She said

Really?

Oh yeah. She said, as Stephanie sat down the pool table and pulls Liz close to herself and crashed their mouth together.

After making out they pulled back and their breathing was erotic.

Do you want to tell me what is bothering you? She asked breathless as she places her hands on Liz hips.

Uh... if you ask me to go with you to Chicago for the weekend forgot I could not go with you. She replied

Why not. Eric is going to have the girls that weekend. She replied

Uh, no he is not he come over this afternoon to tell me that he cannot have them that weekend because he is busy that weekend. She said

That fucking scumbag he is ruins my plans to take you with me for the weekend. She said

Yes my love, she said

Ugh… so no sex that weekend for either of us. She said

Yes, sorry baby. Maybe I can go with you to the next pay per view event. She said

Yeah, but I really want you to join me in Chicago because my father was not going to be there neither was Nick. I am going to be all alone that weakened. She said pout.


	22. Chapter 22 surprising Stephanie

Unexpected love

Chapter- Surprising Stephanie

Stephanie left for Chicago for a pay per view event and she was not happy that Liz was not go with her too. Elizabeth was not happy either that she could not go with Stephanie. She was home with the girls when her mom comes over.

Hi, there sweet girl. She said, as Liz let her into the house.

Hi, mom. She said, and Alexis knew something was wrong and it had to do with Stephanie

Hey, what wrong? She asked

Oh, nothing mom. She replied

Oh, come on Lilibet I know that something is wrong so what it is. Wait do not tell me you and Stephanie had a fight. She said

No, mom Stephanie and I did not fight. Eric cancels his weekend the girls and ruin Stephanie plans to take to me Chicago with her. She replied

Ah, well then, maybe it a good thing I that show up huh. She said

You going to keep me company mama until my girlfriend get back. She said

No that not what I meant sweet girl. I mean go upstairs and pack a bag while I call the airport and get you airline ticket to Chicago. She said

What? She said

Lilibet go pack a bag and I am call the airline for a one way ticket to Chicago for you so that you can be Stephanie. She said

Oh, thank you mom, she said, as she hugs her

You're welcome baby. Now scoot. She said, as Liz ran out of the living room and upstairs to her bedroom.

Liz packs two bags of clothes, grab her toothbrush and other items she might need while on her trip with Stephanie when Alexis was into the bedroom.

Sweetie the airline ticket will being for you at the airport. She said

Okay mom. Um- mom listen I told Eric that he could come over Monday evening spend some time with girls and help put them to bed. She said

All right.

Please lie to him on where I am. She said

Hey, no worry I would never tell him where you are. She said

Thanks mom. She said, close her bags.

Do you have everything that you need for your trip? She asked

Yes. I am all ready to go and be with Stephanie in Chicago, where Raw and Smack Down will be. She replied

Good. She said, as Liz grabs her bags they walk out of the bedroom and down the staircase.

Ashley, Chloe come say bye to your mommy she is leaving an emergency business trip. Alexis call out, as Ashley and Chloe comes running out of the family room.

Bye mommy, they said, and hugging her.

Bye, my angels and be good for grandma and you listen to her ok. She said

We will mommy. They said

Good, and Monday evening daddy will be come to spend time with you. She said

Ok. They said.

Mom I will call once I arrive there ok. She said

Ok sweet girl, bye. She said hug her daughter.

Bye mom. She said, as she walks out of the house got in the limo and that drove off down the driveway and heads for the airport.

The limo drop off Liz off at the airport who walk into the airport over to the American airline ticket counter to get her ticket to Chicago. She boards the plane for Chicago, Illinois.

Meanwhile, Stephanie was bored out of her mind in her hotel suite. She was lonely, missing Liz, she grab her cellphone and try Liz cellphone but she had to leave a voice mail and then call the house, and got Alexis instead.

Sorry Steph Liz had emergency the warehouse.

Is everything Alexis? She asked

I'm not sure, Liz rush out of here saying something about a possible break in the warehouse. I won't know more until she gets back. I will have her called you when she gets back ok. She said lying to her because she knew exactly where Liz on a plane head to Chicago to surprise Stephanie.

Okay thanks Alexis. She said

You're welcome. She said, as she hung up the phone.

Oh, she sighs as she flop back the bed. Damn it. I hate this so much being away from her right now. How in the world will I survive being apart from her if we get married? This won't be easy for me. She said softly to herself

There was a knock at the door. Ugh. She got off the bed and walk out of the bedroom over to the door of the hotel suite. She opens the door to see one of Diva standing there looking unhappy.

What do you what AJ? She asked in hissed voice.

What with you? AJ asked

I am not in a good mood AJ. Therefore, what do you want? she said

Um I want to know why Ziggy had to lose the World title to Del Rio tomorrow night at Payback. She said

Because that how the storyline goes AJ. She replied

Why Stephanie I mean Ziggy only been champion, what month and he is already losing the World title that is not fair. She said

Fair or not that how it goes AJ and if you not careful you won't win tomorrow night either got it. She said, as she doors the close.

Good lord what a whining she is. My gods Lexie don't whining as much as she does. She said, as she walks back toward the bedroom

When there was another knock at the door, she let out a frustrated sigh.

I can't get any peace and quiet tonight can I. My own daughter doesn't bother me this much when I am home with her. She said, as she walks back to the door placing her hand on the doorknob and slowly the turn the knob to open door.


	23. Chapter 23 sweetly loving

Unexpected love

Chapter- sweetly loving

After dealing with a whining AJ Stephanie close the door and heads back toward the bedroom when there was another knock at the door, she let out a frustrated sigh.

I cannot get any peace and quiet tonight can I? My own daughter does not bother me this much when I am home with her. She said, as she walks back to the door placing her hand on the doorknob and slowly the turn the knob to open door. She opened the door to yell at whoever was knocks on her door.

What do you want now you whining little bit- she stop when she saw her girlfriend Liz standing there with a seductive smile on her face.

Nice way to say hello to me there, honey I fly all the way here to be with you and that how you greet me. She said in a sexy voice.

Liz. She said, surprising to her as she walking into the hotel suite Stephanie close the door behind her and locked.

Liz walking into the bedroom and drop her bags and then walks out of the bedroom Stephanie shook her head she could not believe that Liz flew all way to the Chicago to be with her.

I called you and your mom say that you have some emergency at the warehouse. She said, as Liz walks over to her.

Now, Steph honey, I thought you were smart then that you should know better that she was lying to you, because she knew exactly where I was on airplane flying here. She said

Well I am so glad that you are here now. She said, pulled her into her arms and began kissing her.

They both moaned, as Stephanie moved them to toward the bedroom, never once allowed connection between their mouths to be broken. They made it into the bedroom, fell back onto the bed, a tangle limbs wrapping around the other. Stephanie pull out the kiss and looking down at her, and she help Liz remove her shirt and drop it on the floor before kissing again.

Stephanie moved her mouth away from Liz, down to her neck, and then further down to her breastbone, Liz enjoys the sensation of Stephanie mouth on her soft skin leave a trailed of soft kissed. Stephanie work her way back up to Liz beautiful mouth, and gently kissed her, as her hand unbutton the blue jean she was wearing, then her hand travel to the zipped and unzipped them she began to push the jean and Liz help Stephanie by raise her hips so she could slide the blue jean off her body.

They were about to kiss again when there was another knock at the door, and Stephanie scream. Mother fucking I swear these wrestlers are looking for it tonight. She said, pulling herself away from Liz.

Liz chuckles. Baby I am not going anywhere.

I will be right back baby. She said, as he stood up from the bed

Okay I will be waiting for you my love, she said in sultry voice, as Stephanie groan.

Stephanie walk out of the bedroom again walking over the door unlocked the door and turn the doorknob open the door, who was there none other than the World Champion Dolph Ziggler, and when he saw Stephanie face he knew she was not happy.

What the fucking do you want Ziggler. She said in angry voice.

What is the matter with you tonight? He asked

What matter with me, I am trying to enjoy some time private with someone and everyone is interrupt it. Now what the fucking do you want damn? She replied

I am, sorry that I interrupted your private time there Steph, but I want to apology for AJ comes to you a little while ago and asking why I am losing the World title tomorrow night. Ziggler said

That fine I accept your apology now please leaves. She said, as she grab the do not disturbs sign and hung it on the doorknob that way all the WWE wrestlers, officials and other WWE employees get the message to do not knock on this door or facing the result.

She close the door then lock it walks toward the bedroom where Liz was waiting for her walks inside the bedroom to see Liz lay on the bed waiting for her to comes back and she notice the sexy smile on her face.

That some sexy smile there baby, she said, as she walk into further into the bedroom and slowly taking off her clothes, causing Liz to moan as Stephanie strip for her and then she joins Liz on the bed, she crawl up to where Liz was.

Now where were we before we were interrupt, she said in sultry voice.

Right here baby, she said, as leaning in kissing her passionately.

As they kissed they removed the clothes that where left on their bodies, and began to making love. They made love as their bodies come together in feverishly passionate. Stephanie began her gently caress Liz gorgeous cleavage, by kiss, stroke and softly kissed them, causing Liz to moaned

Mmm baby, Liz moaned, softly as Stephanie continues her gently caress of them.

Liz combs her fingers through Stephanie brunette hair. Stephanie worked her down further with butterfly kisses as her hand traveled down to Liz womanhood where she began to stroking the delicate flesh of her womanhood.

Baby oh baby do not stop, she moaned again, as Stephanie continues her sweetly caresses of Liz's womanhood and kisses and licking her abdomen area.

Liz raises her hips to increase the contract between herself and Stephanie finger. Stephanie's finger continued the assaults and tracing a tiny circle on Liz's womanhood drive her mad.

Oh, mi amor, she moaned, Stephanie smile wickedly

Stephanie slowly down her finger and then draw it and Liz groaned, losing contact with Stephanie fingers, but then she felt Stephanie lips and her soft kisses, as she slowly work her way up her body. Lay on top her, and gently kisses her neck, before slowly move up to her mouth, and kisses her gently and they made out again. When they pulled back, they were breathing erotic.

I love you, Stephanie said in raspy voice

And, I love you, too, Liz say, as Stephanie lay next to her and wrapped her arms around and they fall asleep together.


	24. Chapter 24 next morning

Unexpected love

Chapter- the next morning

Liz woke up the next morning and stretched her arm out, across the bed searching for her sexy companion, who was not there. She slowly sat up and looked around the bedroom and notice that the bathroom was open so Stephanie was not in the bathroom.

Stephanie, baby? She called out but no answer. Maybe she went downstairs to work out or maybe there was a problem with one of the wrestlers. As she got out of bed and walk into the bathroom.

Liz turn on the shower and step in and took a showered, Fifteen minutes later she turn off the shower grab a towel and step out of the shower and dryer herself off, and then walk into the bedroom over to her bags and she open the bag and grab some clothes out. She drops the towel and got dress. Put on black jean, and was putting on her bra, when Stephanie walk into the bedroom and she saw Liz woke up and get dress.

Stephanie watch Liz put on her Bra. Liz looks up to see Stephanie and notice her face. Good morning baby! She said

Good morning, my love what are you wearing? Stephanie asked

It is a Bra Stephanie. She replied, as Stephanie walks over to her and looks at the Bra.

I know it call a bra Liz, but this is not a Bra. She said

Baby its Bra a comfort choice Lace Cami to wearing under a shirt. Liz said

Lace Cami Bra. She asked

Yep, I have different colors too. This one is paradise pink she said, as she grabs the shirt of the bed.

Ooh, I love you in paradise pink what other colors do you have baby. She asked in a sultry voice.

Um….let sees I have bright colt. I have classic red. I have royal plum, I have nude color and a grey color and a black one too. She replied.

Seven colors and they all looks like this. She said

Yes, baby. She said, as she slips on her shirt.

Now why did you have to go and do that for. She said.

Stephanie I am not going to answer the door in my Bra. She said

You better never answers the door in your Bra. Stephanie said.

Relax tigress I would never answer the door in my bra. She said

Good. She said, kissing her gently on the lips.

Now what do you want from room service? Liz asked

The usual breakfast white eggs, bacon, toast and grapefruit. She answers.

EW, grapefruit. yuck! She said making a face, and Stephanie laugh at Liz face.

You do not like grapefruit baby. She said

Yes, I do not like grapefruit it is nasty and never kiss me after you eat that. She said

Okay baby I will never kiss you after I eat grapefruit. She said walking into the bathroom.

You better not. She said, as she orders them some room service while Stephanie took a shower.

Twenty minutes later Stephanie was finishing showering and she turn off the water grab a towel and dryer herself and then she wrap the towel around her and walk into the bedroom, and grab her suit that she would be wearing, she got dress and when Liz walk into the bedroom.

Please sign seeing that this hotel room is in your name. She asked, as Stephanie chuckles signs the pad that Liz had.

There you go. She said, as Liz walk out of the bedroom and over to the door where the waiter was waiting.

Here go and thank you. She said

Your welcome Ma'am. He said; as he walks out of the hotel, room Liz close the door behind him.

Steph breakfast is here. She called out.

Ok. She said, as she walks out of the bedroom. They sat down at the table and ate their breakfast.

What is going too happened tonight at the pay per view event. She asked, before sipping her coffee.

The usual pay per view event some will lose and some wins their matches. In addition, of course some wrestlers will not be happy about losing while other will be happy. She replied

Huh. And what will we be doing during this pay per view event making out in the locker room. She asked with a seductively smile on her face.

I wish baby, but unfortunately I have to run the entire pay per view event seeing that my dad and brother-in-law are in Greenwich celebration father day, maybe tomorrow night at RAW we could making out but not tonight my love. She replied

That unfortunately I guess I will be sitting in a locker room alone all tonight while you are busy runs things. She joked

Uh, no you will not be locker room all night alone. You will be sitting next to me the entire time. I do not trust any of the single superstars who might put the move on you and steal you away from me. She said with a hint of steel in voice.

I do I sense the little green monster had possessed you. She said.

Damn straight, any wrestler hit on you; they will be fit for pair of cement shoes never heard from again. She said, as Liz laughed as she stood up and sat across Stephanie lap.

You know that you are my love. She said, as she run her fingers through Stephanie's hair.

Yes, I know, she said, as she places her hands on Liz hips.

So there is no need to worry about any superstars hitting on me tonight, because I only have eyes for you. She said leaning in kissing her gently on the lips.


	25. Chapter 25 Liz and Stephanie

Unexpected love

Chapter- Liz and Stephanie

Later on, Stephanie and Liz check out of the hotel after checking out of the hotel Liz and Stephanie got in the limo that was waiting outside of the hotel and then the limo drove off toward the all-state arena. Stephanie took Liz hand in her and their laced fingers.

Hey, are you okay? Liz asked

Yeah I am okay. Stephanie replied

You sure I mean you seem preoccupied with something baby. She said, as Stephanie bought their hands up to her mouth and gently kisses Liz hand.

It is nothing baby, I promise. She said, as the limo pulled into the all-state arena, come to stop the chauffeur got out of the limo, walks back of the limo, and opened the door and Stephanie step pout first followed by Liz.

Thank you. Stephanie said.

Your welcome, Ms. McMahon. He said, as Stephanie and Liz walks away from the limo and heads for the locker room areas.

As they walks Stephanie took Liz hand in her, keeping her very close to her, as they walks pass WWE Superstars, Divas and other WWE Employees. WWE Superstars were staring at Liz as she walks by them. They could not believe how hottest looking she is.

When they arrives at the locker room that Stephanie would using she opens the door to her locker room, went inside with Liz, and closes the door behind them. Once inside the locker room and placed they things down, Liz looked around the locker room there was a leather couch lot of space a desk and a flat screen TV in there and private bathroom too.

Now this is what I call luxury, she said, sitting down the couch, as Stephanie chuckles.

Yeah, you like baby, she said in sultry voice.

Most definitely, there is a private bathroom a flat screen TV, leather couch, plenty of room. She said, as she cross her legs.

Stephanie hovers over her, leaned down, and captures her lips in a sweet sensual kiss and they made out for a few minutes later.

If I did not have to run things tonight, we would be having fun in this locker room tonight baby, she said in raspy voice.

Oh, how I know, she said with a seductively smiles. However, unfortunately you needs to runs things boss lady. Stephanie smile.

I am not your boss lady, I am your lover she said sultry voice.

Yes are you my lover and sexy one too. She said sultry voice.

They private moment was short-lived when there was a knock on the door Stephanie sigh and Liz chuckles. Stephanie moves away from Liz.

Yeah come on in, Stephanie called out as the door open and in walks Paul Heyman pain in the ass.

Stephanie I need to talk to you what tonight matches involve my clients in private of course. He said referring that Liz leave the room.

First of all Heyman, don't make demand and second be grateful that Curtis Axel is in match especially seeing that he doesn't even belong in the triple threat match for the Intercontinental championship. In addition, he does not even deserve to win the match either, now get out of my locker room. She said

You are just like your father. He said as he storm out of the locker room.

Now I know why he is call a walrus he is ugly-looking. She said, as Stephanie chuckles sat down next to her, place her hand on Liz thigh.

Yeah, well, he is also a pain in the ass; he is bad as my ex-husband. Stephanie said.

Is he here too? She asked

He might be, seeing that he is still a part of the WWE. However, do not worry about him, ok. She replied, as she slide her hand up and down Liz thigh.

Ok honey. She said.

Good. Um…. Let see here, I need to uh, as Liz chuckles.

You forgot what do there baby. She laughed.

Um… yeah, I am forgot what I have to do right now. She said and then it comes to her. I need to go checking with Superstars. She said, as she stood up from the couch and pulled Liz with her.

They walk toward the door and Stephanie opens the door and walk out of the locker room with Liz behind her. They walk toward the catering area where all the wrestlers were gathering. They walk into the catering area the superstars saw the hottest looking woman with Stephanie again and they began whispers to each other about her and some of the Divas did not like the male superstars whisper about the lady.

All right everyone, I can I have your attention please, Stephanie said, as everyone settle down. now everyone have read the script for tonight show, and I know that some are you are probably not happy with some of the results for tonight. She said

You can say that again Stephanie. Why is Curtis Axel involved in the match between Barrett and I Stephanie? Mike asked.

Mike I know that you are not happy but someone needs to be added seeing that Fandango was taking out of match due to his concussion that he suffer. She replied

It could have been a one on one match Stephanie. Mike said.

Yes, I know but you will be receives a title shot some night, just be penitence there Mike. She said.

Okay if you say so Stephanie. He said

Good, okay everyone let have one hell of pay per view event tonight. He said, as everyone stood up and walks out of the catering area leaving Stephanie and Liz alone.

You are going to be one heck of boss when you do take over for your dad Liz said.

Yeah you think so. Stephanie said.

Yea I know so, baby Liz said.

Thanks for vote of confidence baby, she said softly.

You're welcome, she said

Later on, Liz was sitting next to Stephanie at the production area watching Payback while Stephanie running things. With Stephanie so incredible busy Superstars took a good-look at Liz and some male wrestlers sends a seductively smile at her, and she smile back politely but she knew if Stephanie find out about the superstars smile at her there would be a hell to pay.

Liz knew about the little green monster that lived inside of Stephanie and if that little green monster making an appearances good-bye wrestling for some of the wrestlers.


	26. Chapter 26 Jealous Diva

Unexpected love

Chapter- jealous Divas

After payback, Stephanie and Liz flew from Chicago, Illinois to Grand Rapids, Michigan for Monday night RAW. After having breakfast , things were quiet Stephanie had meeting with her dad and brother-in-law about payback and then they discuss things for Monday night RAW.

Hours later Stephanie, Liz, Vince and Nicholas arrives at the arena, they step out of the limo and walk through backstage area, where some of Superstars were hang around and chatting and of course some the diva were around and they didn't like how the male superstars stared at the woman with McMahon family.

Bella twins were thinking about find out who this woman was and why she at RAW. RAW was underway Stephanie and Liz were in one locker room sitting around and watch RAW together in private. Stephanie groans.

Hey, what wrong? Liz asked as she turns her head toward Stephanie who was sitting behind her.

I have two scenes and I really do not want to do them knowing that you are here with me, I just want to stay right here with you. She said, as Liz smile seductively at her, and leaned close to her.

I know that I am irresistible but you are part of a storyline do your scene baby; I am not going anywhere ok. She replied, as she kisses Stephanie gently on the lips.

Mm…. she moaned, as Liz separate they lips and looks at her.

Okay I will do my scenes and then I am coming back here to you, my love. She said, in sultry voice gently touches Liz face.

Okay I will be watching and waiting for you to come back. She said

Good. She said as she kisses Liz again before stood up from the couch and walks out of the locker room. Liz smile and continues watch to RAW from the private of Stephanie locker room.

The new Diva Champion AJ lee heads out to the ring where she recaps what she did to Kaitlyn. Liz shook heads as she watch backstage. AJ calls herself the greatest Divas Champion of all time. She says she has always been the champion, now she had the proof. Last night, she made Kaitlyn tap out. Yeah I played some game, and crushed her spirit.

She is a woman who knows how to get exactly to woman everywhere. There is not one woman in the audience or the locker room or DA world who is as strong, brilliant, or courageous as she is. If there is a woman back there that thinks she can compare herself to me, then I dare them to come out right now. Nothing that is rig-

Stephanie McMahon, music hits and she come out, made her way to the ring. Oh yeah get her baby, show that little girl who is Queen. Liz said. Stephanie walks up the steel steps to the apron of the ring and step through the ropes and into the ring and she had a mic in her hand. AJ say hello boss lady.

Stephanie says AJ a true underdog. This amazing story. However, I want to know why AJ is stereotype woman. What you did to Kaitlyn is degrading to woman everywhere… It was cruel and manipulation. And it is time for AJ to start acting like a champion.

AJ say I am sorry, Stephanie you are right, and I should be thinking more like you right. Acting more like you. In her dreams that she will act like my Stephanie. Liz said, as she watching. AJ says, instead of dating superstars maybe I should just marry one. But that did not work out right.

Stephanie says AJ if you are so brilliant, I would expect something more original then you did. AJ says, she is original what she did to Kaitlyn was cunning and well plan. Months in the making. It was her masterpiece. Stephanie looks at her and then says I am McMahon, and no one does crazy better than her. Now if AJ wants to be Divas champion, she needs to start acting like one.

AJ say, she is, and the only reason you are here Stephanie here is that AJ is Stephanie… only younger and without pantsuit. Stephanie places her hand over the mic and says I can take all of this away and if she wants to, you will not have a job anymore.

Just then, Kaitlyn music hits and she comes out to the entranceway with couples of Diva. Stephanie exits the ring, walks up the aisle way and up the ramp and stop by Kaitlyn, once again places her hand over the mic, and tells Kaitlyn next time do not interrupt her again. And that goes for all of you as she looks at the other Diva, before she walk backstage and heads for her locker room where Liz was waiting for her.

She walks into the locker room and Liz smile at her. You were excellent baby, she said, as Stephanie walk over and sat down next to her. Thank you baby, she said, as Liz place her hand on her thigh. Do we have time before your next scene? She asked um… yes we have before my next scene. She replied, as Liz slide her hand up and down her thigh. Stephanie leaned in and captures her lips with her, and they kissed their mouths met repeatedly.

Meanwhile, in other locker room the Bella twins were talking about confront the blonde woman who is with McMahon family. Nikki Bella especially did not like her boyfriend John Cena was staring at the woman and to her no woman is going to take her man from her even if she is with the bosses…

Okay Nikki here Stephanie next scene with is her dad Vince, Nicholas and Vickie and Brad Maddox. Brie says.

Good we are going into Stephanie locker room and confront that woman. I did not like how John was smile at her, and talking with the other guys they were acting was likes with teenager boys, Nikki says.

Stephanie locker room Liz was chuckles as Stephanie try to herself after she and Liz making out on the couch. Baby stop laugh. She said

I cannot help it you look frantic try to fix your appearances before your next scene. She laughs

Yeah well I would not have to fix myself if a certainly woman kept her hands to herself. She said as she checks her make up too.

What? You were the one who kissed me baby, and I just play along. She said, as Stephanie smile at her giggle.

Oh, you are hilarious tonight baby. She said

Yeah I know. She laughed, as Stephanie walk over to the couch and hover over her looking at her. Payback will be come to you baby. She said, in a dangerous voice.

Oh okay baby, she laughed, as Stephanie walk toward the door and then opened the door and out of the locker room.

Backstage, Vince is applauding the efforts of Vickie and Brad. He said that Henry had him crying, wants to know what Vickie and Brad will do. They think it is best if they make the match for Money in the bank. In comes Stephanie, saying that Vickie needs to assert herself as a leader, this show a disaster. Then Nicholas walks in and is mad that an example was not made. Vince did not how that, he is upset.

Nicholas goes back to Vickie, when he tells her something he wants it done. He says that Vickie needs to start listening to him and he walks away. Vince tells her do not worry about anything if she listens to him, she will be fine, and then he leaves. Stephanie is the last one to go; she says do the right things. Then she leaves. Meanwhile in her locker room, Liz was watching when the door opens and in walk two people who were not Stephanie, Vince, or Nicholas.

Um… Stephanie is not here right now. She said.

We are not here to see Stephanie. Who the hell are you and what are you doing here? Nikki asked.

I think that is none of your business who I am and what I am doing here. Liz replied, as Nikki advance toward her.

Oh yeah I am, Nikki Bella and I do not like how my boyfriend was staring at you and acting like a teenager boy Nikki said.

Well, that is your problem not mine, Liz said, as the door open and in walks Stephanie and she does not look happy seeing the Bella twins in her locker room bothering her girlfriend.

What is going on here? Stephanie asked in a dangerous voice as Liz smile and the Bella twins were worry now. Stephanie walks over to where Liz was sitting on the couch and step in front of Nikki Bella and looks at her and Nikki jump back when she look into Stephanie eyes.

Ask her. Nikki asked

I am asking you Nikki. What are you doing in here. She said

I want to know who she is and why she is here. She said

It is none of your business who she is and what she is doing here. She said firmly voice. Now get the hell out of my locker room and do not come near her again. I am clear. If not you will be in serious trouble with me. She said.

Brie grab Nikki arm and pulled her. Come on Nikki let go. Brie says. Listen to your sister Nikki or you will find yourself and maybe your sister Brie on the unemployment line again. Stephanie said.

Brie and Nikki walk toward the door opened the door and walk out of the locker room leaving Stephanie and Liz alone. Stephanie sat down next to Liz.

You okay baby. She asked in a tender voice.

I am fine. She replied

I have feeling that Nikki was not being honest with me. She said

You are right there. She comes in here demand to know who I am. And then she says she did not like her boyfriend was staring at me and acting like a teenager boy. Like that is my problem, that her boyfriend acted all silly. She said

You are right it her problem not yours. She said

Um… Stephanie I -I will not become to the next pay per view event with you if this is going to happen again. She said

No baby, I want you to come with me. She said

Stephanie I do not think it is a wise of choice on my part to go with you. She said

Why because of the Bella twins. She said

Well yes, who know how many other Divas will thinking like them. She said.

Liz baby looks the Bella twins are whining ass girls okay. I do not care what the other will thinking I want you with me for pay per view event it give us some private time together away from Connecticut. Do not let the Bella twins scare you away. She said


	27. Chapter 27 Stephanie to talk Kathy

Unexpected love

Chapter- Stephanie talk to Kathy

After RAW Liz and Stephanie flew home to Connecticut and went about their daily routine of working. Things become increasingly difficult for Stephanie and Liz to see each other, because of business meeting for Liz. They barely saw each other or talk on the phone, Stephanie become very frustrating that she could not see her girlfriend, but understood that Liz was businesswoman who needs to be seeing.

Stephanie could not help but wonder if Liz was threw herself into working to avoid seeing her and talking. Stephanie was sitting in her office, listening Kathy to talk to her, but her mind kept thinking about Liz and how much she was missing her.

Stephanie? Kathy said, as Stephanie snap out of thought about Liz.

Huh? Sorry Kathy my mind is elsewhere today. She said.

Steph is everything okay with you. She asked

Yeah everything is fine, it just that I have not seeing Liz since we come home.

Wait I thought that Liz could not go with you, because her ex-husband cancels his weekend with girls? She asked

Well at first, she could not go with me, and then she flew to Chicago and surprises me. anyway when Liz and I were walking through backstage area, heads for my locker room and some of the male Superstars were staring at Liz, and Bella twins didn't like it of course so while I was doing my scene with dad, Nicholas, Vickie and Maddox, Nikki Bella went into my locker room where Liz and confront her.

What?

Wait there is more wait until you hear this. Nikki began questioning my girlfriend on who she is and why is she was there. And Liz told her it none of her business who she is and why she is there which is true.

Damn straight, it is none of Nikki business.

Yes, anyway after I finish my scene I go back to my locker room open the door and I find the Bella twins in my locker room with Liz, and I saw red and I step in front of Liz and Nikki jump when she saw my eyes. So I threaten her with being unemployed again.

Good for you Steph who does Nikki Bella think she is going into your locker room and questioning your girlfriend who was not bothering anyone. Second, it is not Liz fault that the Male superstar acting likes teenager boys when they saw her. She said

I know after Nikki and Brie left the locker room Liz and I talk and Liz suggest that she might not come with me to the next pay per view event if that is gonna to happen again. I told her do not let the Bella twins scared her away. She said

Yes, she should not worry at all. Nikki need to confront her boyfriend how on he was acting not the other person. She said

Yep, I really want Liz to travel with me for the pay per view event Kathy; it is the perfect opportunity for us to be alone with each other for a couples days. She said

Steph if Liz doesn't go to the next pay per view event with you, she will see how much she is missing you and then she will say to herself why I am worry for I am dating Stephanie and I shouldn't care what a Diva think. She said

Well I am hoping you are Kathy. She said

Yeah me, too. She said

Meanwhile, Liz was at the family owner restaurant when her dad David Sr. walking to the private dining room and he saw his only daughter he smile. He walks over to her and gently kissed her on the head and she look up to see her dad.

Hi Dad! She said

Hi there princess, how are you doing? He asked, as he sat down at the table.

I am doing good dad. You? She asked

I am fabulous. He replied

Good. I am glad you here I need to talk you about something. She said

Okay is it b about business? He asked

No, it is not about business, it is personal. She replied

Personal okay. He said

Well, um, uh, you need know about me something. She said

What do I need to know princess, I mean I know why you are Eric got divorce.

Well I am in a new relationship, with someone.

That is good honey that you are in new relationship, I hope he is a nice man.

Well, it is not a man I am seeing dad. I am seeing a woman actually I am see my best friend Stephanie. She said, as she watching her dad face.

You and Stephanie are seeing each other. He said

Yes dad. Are you okay with this? She asked

Sweetheart are you happy with Stephanie. He asked

Yes, I am daddy. She replied

If this is what you want, then l will support you every I can.

Thank you daddy mean a lot to me.

You're welcome. Now I am guess here but your emergency business trip was with Stephanie this past weekend. He said

Yes. She said

Do Ashley and Chloe know? He asked

No, they do not know and they will not be finding out until they are older enough to understand. She said

That is good, honey. I gather that Eric does not know either. He asked

No, he does not know.

Good he does not deserve know either, not after the way he treat, my only daughter screw him. He said


	28. Chapter 28 Stephanie manipulator Liz

Unexpected love

Chapter- Stephanie manipulator Liz

With money in bank two days away, Stephanie was not giving up on bring with Liz was her for the weekend. Stephanie was going to seduce her girlfriend into coming with her. Liz and Stephanie were having business-meeting lunch at the restaurant when Stephanie had this sad look on her face.

What's with the sad face? Liz asked

Huh?

Your sad face Stephanie, you look like a little child who mommy took away your favorite toy. She asked, as she reaching for her glass of ice tea.

It nothing, Liz. She replied, but Liz knows better.

Stephanie if you are trying to make me feeling bad because I am chosen not to go with you this weekend you are failing miserable. She said

Liz please come with me, I don't want to be alone with this weekends and Monday too. She beg

Stephanie you are begging me. She said

Yes I am. She said

This might be fun to watch you beg me to go with you. She said

Okay Elizabeth, you're force me to play dirty here... There is someone who can keep me company for the weekend and probably even into Monday. She said, knowing exactly what button to push.

Stephanie

Maybe he will service me even though it probably won't be any good, but it will do until I come home to you. I mean that is if you will still want you after I slept with him. She said

Stephanie Marie if you are talking about whom I think you are talking about, and then we will finish right now and that is a guarantee. She said in a stern firm.

Whom I am talking about here, let here see: there are so many possibility here that I could slept this weekend. However, I wouldn't have to sleep with any of the superstars if a certain someone comes with me. She said

All right, I will go with you. She said, as Stephanie smile sexy she gets her way.

You are such a manipulator do you know that. She said

Yes, I do know that. I always get what I want Elizabeth you should now that by now. She said in sultry voice.

Oh do I know.

It will be a lot of fun. She said

I'm sure it will be fun until we get to the arena. And the same thing happens again. She said

Liz baby you have nothing to scare of okay I will be with you, beside my sister Kathy is coming to Money in the bank so if I have scenes I will ask her to stay with you in my private locker room so that no Diva will bothering you okay. She said

I guess. She said, as Stephanie caresses her hand softly.

Hey, those twins are jealous of you, because you are beautiful, gorgeous and sexy as hell. They are very insecure that they boyfriends will probably leave them for someone who is far more beautiful. But I know that you only have eyes for me, so no worry. She said

I know I shouldn't be worrying Steph, but I don't know those Divas the way you do. She said

That is true baby. Listen to me, you heard threaten that Diva who confronting you; I will do it every time that you are with me, and no one is going to get away with bothering my girlfriend who isn't bothering a soul. She said

So, the little green monster wills appearance. She said

Every time that you are with me. She said, with sexy smile

By the way, I am very close to answer to your marriage proposal. She said

Really.

Yes really. Um I have begun thinking a lot about it, and someone had been courage me, to give you answer. She said

Do I know this someone? She asked

Yes, you know them very well. She replied

Let see here: that person would be your mom who I know very well. So how did she take it when you told her? She asked

Pretty good, she was very support, we talk about the marriage proposal, and she told me she would support us any way she can. She replied

Good and your dad have you told him about yet. She asked

I have and he is being very support too. She replied

All right then. She said, as Liz cellphone rang and she grabs it of the table and looks at it was her mom calling

Excuse me a sec. She said, as she press the button and bought he phone up to her ear.

Hello, mama. She said

Hi there, Lilibet. She said

What's up? She asked

Um- nothing much Lilibet girl, do you need me to pick up Ashley for you? She asked

Um no mama I will be picking her up this afternoon. However, thank you for offer. She said

You're welcome, sweetheart.

How is Chloe doing? She asked

Good she is playing with grandpa right now and having a ball. She replied

Good I will pick up her after I get Ashley from school. She said

All right then sees you then baby girl. She said

See you then mama, bye. She said

Bye sweetheart. She said, as they end the phone calls.

Everything, okay? She asked

Yeah, she wants to know if she had to pick up Ashley from school. She replied

What happen to the nanny Liz? She asked

I fired her ass months ago. She replied

Why? She asked

Why else, Steph. She replied, and then it come to Stephanie why the nanny was fired, she couldn't believe it.

Liz you mean that Eric slept with the nanny? She asked

Yes, after I miscarriage my husband slept with the nanny, so when I find out I fired her ass immediate and told her to stay away from my daughters. Moreover, then, during the whole divorce proceeding she was there support him and that when I made the demands that I didn't want her at Eric house when they girls go there. I pay that bitch very well to care for my daughters and what she does she goes and sleep with my husband while I am in the hospital grief for the loss of my unborn child. She replied

I am sorry that you went straight honey. She said

Thank you honey. She said

I can't believe it she did that, you trust her to care for your daughters and she goes and does that. She replied

You I was completely shock when I find out. However, I got even, in my way I made it very hard for her to get other nanny job. She is now unemployed and Eric is support her, because she can't get unemployment benefit because she was fired. She said with an evil smile

Good for you baby. She said

Hey, I know how to bitch when I need to be one. Beside I spent years watch you be one on RAW. She said

Glad to help you. She said with smile.


	29. Chapter 29 Liz tells off Nikkki Bella

Unexpected love

Chapter- Liz tells off Bella twins

Stephanie, Liz, Nicholas, Kathy and Vince flew from Connecticut to Philadelphia Penn for money in the bank pay per view event Saturday evening. After land at airport in Philly, they exit the jet and got in the limo that was waiting for them and they heads to the hotel were they would be staying for the night. They arrive at the hotel in downtown Philly, checking and settled into the hotel room.

The next morning was very busy for Stephanie, Kathy, Nick and Vince were having meetings for the Money in the bank…. Liz was standing at the sliding doors that led out on to the balcony she was sipping her morning coffee while looking at downtown Philly when the hotel room door open and walk in Stephanie she smile and sneaked up behind Liz and wrap her arms around Liz's waist.

Good morning, baby. She said kissing her on the neck.

Mmm…good morning to you baby. She said, sipping her coffee.

What time did you wake up? She asked

Um… fifteen minutes ago, took a shower and had some breakfast, which I charge to the room. She replied, as Stephanie chuckles.

Yeah.

Yeah. I hope you do not mind me do that. She said

Never baby, anytime you were with me you can charge room service. She said

Okay. Did you eat some breakfast while you were in the meeting? She asked

I did. She said kissing her again on the neck.

Stephanie, no Hickey. She said, and Stephanie was not listening to her while she kissing her neck, nipped on her sensitive spot causing it to become red, and swirled the tip of her tongue.

Stephanie… She moaned, as Stephanie slide her hands to Liz hips.

Mmm baby… She moaned, as she continues her sweetly assaults on Liz neck.

Just then, they heard someone knock the door, and Stephanie groaned Liz chuckles.

Steph, it Kathy. She called out, groaned, Stephanie pulled herself away from Liz walk over to the hotel room door open the door.

Sorry to bother you sis. She said, as she enter the hotel room. Good morning Liz.

Good morning. Um I am going to go into the bedroom. She said, as Liz walks toward the bedroom but Stephanie grab her and stop her.

Hey, you don't have to leave the room it's only Kathy. She said

I know but I want to get dress if you don't mind. She said

Um…. No, I don't mind. She said, as kissing her on the lips and then Liz was into the bedroom too gets dress.

I um interrupt something didn't i? She asked softly.

No, you didn't interrupt anything, only me kissing her neck. No worry sis. What's up? She asked, as she sat down the lover seat and Kathy sat down on the couch.

I didn't want to bring this up in the meeting because I didn't want to get into intense argument with dad. However, why is Brad Maddox the new general manager over Vickie? She asked

Its simple Brad is easier to manipulator and intimidate then Vickie, so he become the general manager but I rather be the general manager of RAW then Maddox he is not qualifications for the position to being with. She replied

Hmm. It part of the new storyline that will begin next month after Summer Slam. She asked

Yes, Brad Maddox will become the McMahon puppet. She replied

Nice, so we become heel and get ours very owner personal puppet I like that a lot. She said

Me too. She said, as Liz come out of the bedroom dress in blue Jean, shirt and sandals.

Aren't you being hot? Kathy ask

Yes, but I don't want to see the little green monster appearance, so I will wear Jean. She replied, sitting on the love seat next to Stephanie.

Little green monster. She said

Your sister. She said, smiling at Stephanie.

Stephanie care to explain the little green monster thing. She asked

Last month my love here was teasing me about sitting all alone in a locker room while I was runs thing, and I didn't trust any of the single superstars who might put the move on her and steal her away from me. So she say

I do sense the little green monster had possessed you. She said

Moreover, I said damn straight any wrestlers hit on her and they would be fitting for a pairs of cement shoes and never heard from again. She said

Ah… well Steph is right some of the single wrestlers would have probably hit on you. She said

Yeah, me, too. Anyway, I did see the little green monster appearance the next night when those Bella twins enter the locker room and she walk in and threaten them. She said, as Stephanie smile.

I have no doubt that you did, and I am sure that the Bella twins were scare too. She said, as Stephanie place her hand on Liz thigh.

Yep. She said, Kathy notice how relax and clam Stephanie look. She could see how much in love they were.

Hours later, they checking out of the hotel, and heads for the Wells Fargo Center. Few minutes later, the limo pull in the Wells Fargo Center, and came to stop, the chauffeur got out and walk to the back door and open the door and Vince, step out first, followed by Nick, who help Kathy out, and then Stephanie step out next, followed by Liz who step out last.

They walk away the limo and heads toward the locker room area, and like the last time Liz was at the pay per view event wrestlers were teeming around the backstage area the McMahon arrives.

Stephanie held Liz hand as they walk by the wrestlers. And the male superstars were smile. The Bella twins weren't happy to see the blonde woman again. Nikki notice her boyfriend looks at Liz and she didn't like again.

Stephanie open the door to her locker room and she entered with Liz, the door close behind them. Stephanie place her things down as Liz sat down the leather couch.

I know you saw those two twits who didn't looking happy. Liz said

Yeah I saw it but I don't care you are with me. You are not here to pick up any of the wrestlers let them be jealous baby. Don't worry. She said

Say honey, any change I can get two t-shirt for Ashley and Chloe. She said

Yeah sure baby. She said, as they walk out of the locker room.

Nikki and Brie were standing there talking about the show, when they notice the woman and Stephanie coming out of the locker room they walk by them and that when Nikki gave Liz a dirty look and Liz stop and look at her.

Do you have a problem? She said

Yeah why are you here again. She said, as Stephanie went to step in front of Liz but Liz stop her. Nick and Kathy looking on.

No, Steph allow me. Listen here you faking chest twit… why don't you go get more plastic surgery because those things you called a chest are so faking. That string and Stephanie chuckles.

How dare you.

How dare I at least I have a real chest. I know that you are jealous of me, because I am beautiful looking and I can't help that men looks at me smile, giggle. I have someone all ready who I love very more. You have a problem with your boyfriend acting like teenager boy who is your problem not mine. She said, as she grab Stephanie hand and walk off.

that telling her Elizabeth. Kathy said with smile.


	30. Chapter 30 spend the day together in NYC

Unexpected love

Chapter- spending the day together

After money in the bank Stephanie, Liz, Nicholas, Kathy and Vince flew from Philadelphia to New York City Monday night RAW was in Brooklyn New York at the Barclays Center. After land at airport in JFK airport, they exit the private jet, got in the waiting limo that took off for Manhattan. They head to the apartment building where they each owned their apartment in New York City.

Stephanie and Liz enter her apartment went straight into the bedroom they were tired, change out of the clothes and went to sleep. Couple of hours Stephanie wake up and saw that her girlfriend was still sleep beside her, and she smile. She thought about the previous night and Liz tells off the Nikki Bella. She was so proud of Liz for telling off that shank. She never notice that Liz open her eyes saw the smile on Stephanie.

That is some smile there. She said, in sleepy voice, as Stephanie snap out of her thought and saw that Liz was looking at her.

Good morning, baby. She said, as she leaned over and capture her lips in a passionate kissed.

Mmm… they moaned, when they pulled back… good morning, too, you. She said raspy voice.

Did you sleep well? She asked

I did. Umm…Steph honey. She said

Yes my love. She said

Remember the other day when I told you I was close to answer your marriage proposal. She said

Yes, I remember that. She said

Well the answer is yes. She said, as Stephanie looked at her

Yes? She said

Yes, I will marry you. She said, as Stephanie leaned over and captures her lips again.

When they pull out of the kissed and look into each other blue eyes. They saw the love that they had for one another.

Um seeing that we are in New York City ring shopping is necessary here. She said, as Liz smile.

Yes, that is. However, we need to discuss something here.

Okay what do we need to discuss baby. She said

Well, do you take my last name or do I take your last name? She asked

Well since I proposal to you, I have thought about that very thing. And I have written down ours names, and Stephanie DeJesus has a lovely ring to it doesn't it. She said

Well yeah, it does sound lovely. So I guess you are become Stephanie DeJesus then. She said

Yep.

That also means that you get to wear the engagement ring too. She said

I proposal and I get to the wear the engagement ring. She said

Yes, you want to have my last name so you get to wear the engagement ring. She said

How about two engagement rings then. She said

Two engagement rings? She asked

Yeah.

Steph one engagement ring will be fine here. She said

Okay one engagement ring will be fine. She replied

Good then we will go shopping later for the engagement ring and then I am going to the FAO Schwartz to buy things for Ashley, Chloe and my goddaughter Lexie. She said

You are going to spoil them rotten. She said, as she got out the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Yes, I know. She said.

After showering, Stephanie comes out of the bathroom and Liz was still laid in bed.

Please tell me that you are getting up. She said

Yes, I am getting up. She said, as she got out of the bed and walks into the bathroom and took a shower.

Stephanie put on short and shirt and dryer her hair and then there was a knock on the door she walk out of the bedroom, and walking toward the apartment door and unlocked the lock and then place her hand on the doorknob and turn the knob and open the door.

Good morning. Kathy said.

Good morning, come on in. She said, as Kathy walk into the apartment and place a bag of foods of the counter as Stephanie closed the door behind her.

I bought you some breakfast. Where is Liz? Kathy asked

Liz is taking a shower. Stephanie replied walking over to the counter and taking the foods out of the bag.

Thank you for breakfast. She said,

You're welcome. Kathy said just then Liz come out of the bedroom dress for the day.

Good morning. She said

Good morning Liz. Kathy said unison.

Stephanie and Liz sat down at the table and had some breakfast that Kathy bought over for them they were hungry.

Do you have anything special plan today? Kathy asked

Yes, we are going shopping for the girls. Stephanie replied

Ah, yes spoiled the girls rotten. Kathy said

Yes seeing that we are in NYC and the big toy story is here not why goes shopping for them. Liz said

Care to join us? Stephanie asked

Um no I do not want to do damage to my credit card. She said, as Liz and Stephanie chuckles.

Chicken. Stephanie said

I am not a chicken Steph, I am a responsibility adult. She said

Like I am not Kathy. She said

I didn't say that. She said,

It sound like you did say that. She said

Ladies there is no need to argue. She said

Who argues honey, this is a sisterly quarrel. Stephanie said

Yes, we've been doing this since Stephanie could talk. Kathy said

All right. She said, as she sipping her coffee.

Um I am going to get going because I have meeting with Dad and Nick. I will see you both at Barclays Center later on. She said

Yes, you will thanks again for the foods sis. She said, as Kathy stood up,

You're more than welcome little sis. Bye. She said, as she heads for the door, open the door,

Bye. They said unison, as Kathy walk out the apartment closing the door behind her.

They finishing eat breakfast that Kathy bought over for them. They clean up the breakfast dish, a little Stephanie and Liz exiting the apartment and Stephanie lock the door and they took the elevator down to the lobby. They walk out of the elevator then out of the apartment building and got in the limo that was waiting for them.

The limo pulled away from the building apartment and heads for the jewelry store where Liz and Stephanie were going to buy engagement ring. A few minutes later, the limo came to stop in front of Tiffany's jewelry store. They exit the limo and walk into the Tiffany's jewelry store walk over to the counter and begun looks at engagement ring.

Stephanie point at a beautiful diamond engagement ring, the person behind the counter took the ring and hand it to Stephanie who looks it.

I like this. She said, as Liz looks at the ring.

It does look beautiful. She said, as the person took out the matches the wedding band and another wedding band.

Let get these. She said

All right. She said, as Liz pulled out her credit card and pay for the rings. And Stephanie pays for the other wedding band.

Thank you. Liz said

Your welcome ma'am. The woman said.

After buying the rings, Liz and Stephanie walk out of Tiffany's jewelry store and got back in the limo.

Where to next, Ms. McMahon? He asked

To FAO Schwartz. She replied

Yes Ms. McMahon. He said, as he aim the limo into traffic and drove off and toward FAO Schwartz.

Twenty-five minutes later the limo pulled up to FAO Schwartz, the chauffeur step out of the limo walk around the limo open the door and Liz step out of the limo first followed by Stephanie and they walk into FAO Schwartz.

They look around the toy store and found some things that the girls would like, and then they buy the items and exiting the toy store got back in the limo and the limo drove off toward the apartment building. A little later on, they pulled up to the apartment building and they got out of the limo ad walk into the apartment building and took the elevator to the apartment.

When the elevator reach it destination the elevator doors slide open and they step off the elevator and walk over to the apartment where Stephanie unlock the door opening the door and went inside the apartment and Liz close the door behind them.

Couple of hours later, Stephanie and Liz apartment again, took the elevator down to the lobby and step off the elevator and walk out of the apartment building, they got in the limo and the limo drove off toward Brooklyn New York. Hour of half later the limo pulled into the Barclays Center and came to stop.

The chauffeur open the door Stephanie step out of the limo first followed by Liz. They walk away from the limo and walk toward the locker room, area and Stephanie private locker room. When Stephanie arrives at her locker room, she opens the door and Liz walk inside first followed by Stephanie.

Meanwhile Nikki Bella was whine to John about what happen. Please John goes confront that woman. She said. Look Nikki I just can't go and confront someone who is with Stephanie McMahon who happens to be ours boss. John said. So are you saying that you care more about Championship than me? She asked. Nikki please stops whining. I am not going to risk my job. He replied. Some boyfriend you are. She said, as she walked out of the locker room.

Meanwhile, Liz and Stephanie were in her locker room. So there fiancée of mine when is your scene? Liz asked, as they were sitting on leather couch. Later on, and it is with the new general manager of RAW. She replied, as they watched RAW until it was time for Stephanie. I will be back baby. She said. Okay. She said, as Stephanie kiss her on gently on the lips.

Stephanie stood up from the couch walk toward the door open the door and walk out of the locker room. Liz continues to watch RAW. Stephanie walks over to him. Hi, Brad. How are you? She asked. I'm great! He says. Good. So how's it going? I have to say I was worried. This is your first night. How has it been? She asks. Good. First day on the job is always tough! Maddox said. Sorry. Brad, but... I wasn't asking you. She asks, as Nick walks over. Well to answer Stephanie question, I think you're doing a good job. Hey, did you by chance talk to Vince at all today? Nick asks. Well. I haven't gotten around to actually talking Vince. Maddox says.

Yeah, that can be kinda hard to do around here. You know it took some brass to books some of those matches tonight and then to let Cena picks his Summer Slam opponent. Nick says. And if Cena picks who we thinks he might pick, then Vince won't be happy. Stephanie said. And with the edgy mature you were hired you- you know why you were hired right? Nick asks.

Because I was the right now for the job? Maddox asks. Because you were the only guy standing there at the time. Oh... Maddox says. Regardless, you're the GM and doing a great job so far. Stephanie says. I think it's all gonna work out great. Good luck in your future endeavors. Nick said, as they walk away.

Was Stephanie wearing engagement ring? Lawler asked. It looks like she was wearing one. Cole replied


End file.
